


Spearing The Lancer

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Fate Grand Order-The odd couple relationship between Gudao and his difficult Lancer Servant Scathach can be best described as dysfunctional. Though they do care for each other Scathach's recklessness soon costs her when the people she's wronged track her down with plans to have fun with her body, with Gudao held hostage.





	1. Beach Side Paradise

**Spearing the Legendary Lancer**

**Fate Grand Order**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One- Surrounded**

***********

In the timeline and era of Chaldeas one Master of Servants was out an about on a mission with his faithful Lancer Servant; the Legendary Scathach of Ulster mythology. Currently they were in a present year era amidst the underbelly of Tokyo Japan. An underworld of criminal activity was on their list and Scathach, despite simply being part of the larger investigation into the singularity phenomenon, felt it was her justly duty to do away with them. If their dark dealings didn’t involve magic and human trafficking she would’ve ignored this as a more human affair to deal with, but here she was with Gudao venturing into a sleazy looking nightclub with spear in hand looking nonchalant.

“Lancer, you sure this is the right place? I don't want to trash it if it isn’t. Lord knows we can’t keep going around Tokyo looking for that Servant you detected that’s causing trouble. We’re supposed to be out finding out more about the singularities.” Gudao instructed as he walked up beside her wearing a stylish tux suit instead of his Chaldea uniform.

As they got close dozens of civilian eyes were upon her nervously after seeing her weapon. Scathach simply bushed a strand a her long beautiful hair to the side caring little for their intimidation.

“I am positive, master. Besides, within a gathering of denizens likely practicing dark magic with the aid of Servant I fear I cannot wait any longer. It’s time to take action and lure him out.” Scathach responded with an air of nobility about her as she walked up to the entrance in plain sight.

“On that note, why aren’t you in your spirit form? They might not let us in if they’re freaked about your weapon.” Gudao whispered to her heatedly as they approached the door.

A tall buff looking bouncer stood in front of the nightclub entrance with his arms crossed.

“You’re not getting in.” He simply stated and Scathach tilted her head cutely placing a finger at her cheek.

“I don't recall asking, I am going to make my way in.” She said simply with a small smile before suddenly kicking the man into the door causing him to crash through it and make her entrance.

Gudao slumped his arms and stared in disbelief as civilians scattered about from the scene in panic.

‘Christ, so much for the subtle entrance.’ He thought putting a hand to his scalp in mild frustration.

“Stay back , master. Things are about to get….crazy.” She said readiying her lance and getting into a battle pose as dozens of suit-wearing Yakuza thugs came out in force from various doors. Scathach smiled to herself and launched with inhuman speed into the fray avoiding bullets and deflecting some of them at random enemies!

Gudao quickly got behind a ledge out of sight watching her in amazement as she battled her way through the magically enhanced human thugs. Left and right many Yakuza bruisers came at her only to be speared and batted away with ease. Normally Servants shouldn’t truly have to harm humans, at least unless they were in a Holy Grail War, but currently Gudao and his lancer were here on business and trying to figure what magical shadiness has been going on.

Far into the back of the club there stood a glass windowed office with the Mob Boss of this Yakuza faction watching while smoking a cigar. He was wearing a simple crisp white suit and had slicked back dark hair. Currently he was sitting in a chair watching the chaos of this Servant demolish all of his thugs.

“What is that woman? And why is she attacking us?” The man said to himself in growing rage as he watched her flip through the air in a multiple backflip avoiding a sudden magical attack. Out from the shadows there came another Servant, one of the Hassan types of Assassin servants known for their stealth and chaos.

The mob boss watched with growing confusion as the fight between two superhumans was underway, Scathach smirked and dashed at Hassan with blinding speed only to narrowly miss his head via nimble dodging. The two danced and clashed throughout the club creating shockwaves and small explosions with their battle and infuriating the mob boss in the window office.

“Grrgh! This bitch is destroying my entire club! Just what is she?!” He snarled clenching his fist and slamming it on a table. He then took a good look at the entrance and noticed she had a little partner with her; a boy with spiky dark hair and blue eyes looking as though he were a teenager. ‘Hmmh, that must be a friend of hers. I saw her come with that boy and it does seem like they have an important connection. As for that woman though….’

Down below in the chaos of the battlefield Scathach had activated her Noble Phantasm and gripped her red glowing spear readily as Hassan snapped a broken arm back in place. The glaring eyes behind the skull mask could not be seen, but this servant knew it’s time was up when the woman blinked out of sight.

“Ggarrgghhh!” Hassan screamed out in excruciating pain as he was impaled by her red glowing spear from behind!

“Gae Bolg!” Scathach cried out and launched it into the air sending the Assassin Servant with it into the ceiling immediately killing it and making its body disperse into the blue mana specks.

Gudao watched in amazement as she summoned back her spear and stood confidently amidst the damaged nightclub. He took a moment to truly admire her; Scathach, one of the greater legends of Ulster mythology whose spear prowess is unrivaled.

She was a beautiful, fierce, relentless in a fight, and overall bad ass to any that would admire her. She had a body of a goddess yet still she was nimble and honed to perfection when it came to combat Scathach had a busty F cup sized chest, lithe figure with slim waist and perfect hips. He was staring at the ‘Queen of the Land of Shadows’ alright, his servant and his alone. He could always feel proud of her, but….taking a look at all the destruction he wished she had a lighter touch on things.

“There, Assassin servant into his immediate vicinity has been taken care of.” She said out loud and saw that all the thugs from earlier took off once the Servant battle had started. Scathach felt they wouldn’t cause any more trouble and turned on her heels to walk back toward her master unaware that the mob boss watching them seethed with anger and would get his revenge. “Come, Master,let us leave. I believe a summer beach vacation is in order, I’ve heard that this era’s caribbean looks quite nice this time of year. I want you take me there to relax and begin your training.”

Gudao nodded dumbly and quickly grabbed ahold of her hand before leading her out before anyone else could come see them.

“Wait, training?” Gudao asked as they left the scene. The Lancer picked up him by the waist and leaped into the heavens above the buildings swiftly making their escape.

Meanwhile, the mob Boss Zenko was out on the nightclub rooftop looking out at her as she fled the scene. As furious as he was about the destruction of his nightclub and decimation of many of his men, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty and grace that woman held. Everything about her just screams perfection and femininity, not to mention pride and deadliness. It was all he would want in a woman, so that he could break them into subservient little pets.

‘Huh...that woman is certainly quite a beauty, but she will pay. I’ll guarantee it. With that body of hers she’ll be a perfect meal for dozens of thugs with needs. But, she needs to be caught off guard first otherwise a repeat of tonight is in store. Hmmh, that boy of hers may be the key to getting what I want. She did say something about an island on the caribbean, better use my resources to locate her..’ The mob boss thought to himself holding his chin in thought as an evil smile crossed his face.

Later, through much planning and information gathering the boss used every contact he had they found out her location. They found both the violet haired woman and her companion to be at a specific island within the more desolate parts of caribbean. The Boss then gathered his men as well as the remnants of the ones she fought that night and informed them of the plan. They all agreed to the idea instantly out of spite for the woman, they would going to humble her, have their way with her, and hold that boy as a hostage so they could be able to do all of that.

“Alright boys, pack up and get ready for the beach. We have a date to keep. Let’s not disappoint her.” The boss called out with a toothy grin and flew out with his fifty or so men flying with him on a personal plane to the caribbean.

*******

Out on the white sands of the beautiful sparkling beach on a caribbean island was Scathach laying on a beach chair resting underneath a parasol peacefully with a smile. She was wearing a very provocative magenta colored bikini that left little to the imagination. Her slim waist was exposed, her wide delectable hips were clad in a transparent sash and thin magenta colored swimsuit piece. Her legs were fully shown in long slender elegance as well as her arms and upper body. Her breasts, as big and as fruitful as they are were covered up in a tight bikini top matching the color of her outfit. All of it complemented with a flower in her hair. She was content at this moment.

Although…

“Huff huff why am I running so much around the beach? I’m a mage! We don't train our bodies like this!” Gudao panted and wheezed as he ran around the white sands wearing rocks around his back and his legs. He was jogging slowly and with struggle as he made his next round past his Lancer Servant.

Scathach leaned up and looked to her master with a sweet smile before calling out to him.

“Even mages must train their body, Master. Casting spells can cost time and mana which may lead to your demise if you’re not quick enough on the battlefield. Besides, you could use a work out. I have never seen the other Chaldeas members so much as exercise. It is a glaring flaw that must be corrected.” She explained as Gudao took a quick breather nearby.

He hunched over with hands on his legs breathing tiredly.

“And you...huff...get to just relax?” He asked with an incredulous tone. To his detriment Scathach nodded without a care and smiled softly at him.

“Servants don't need physical training, we are incorporeal beings that feed mainly on mana. Our bodies can get hurt yes, but we do not deteriorate. Though I am about to begin my Spartan training regiment to keep my reflexes and focus sharp. My apologies, master, you may now take off the weights, but there are things I need you to gather to complete our celebratory victory recently. Here’s a list.” Scathach waved a piece of paper at him while he shrugged off the rocks from his body.

Groaning at the aching pain in his muscles he walked over to her and took it, reading it down to the bottom he slumped with a groan.

‘It’s a long list of things I need to really gather on this island. Why is my Servant treating my like hired help?’ He whimpered internally imagining tear streams flowing down his cheeks

“I promise I will make it up to you, but for now I shall enjoy my time here on this beach and in this era before we move on..” She explained in a soothing yet authoritative tone making Gudao slump his head some more before he got moving again.

‘Hmm, I wonder if I was seeing things earlier when that plane came by. I knew I saw something, sigh, better just get this over with. Never thought my Servant would be my drill instructor.’ Gudao groaned in thought and started hustling again slowly approaching the jungle.

Within the green foliage a numerous amount of hidden men lie in wait to catch the young boy in their clutches. Once he got deep enough in the jungle he let out a muffled gasp when a collective group of hands grabbed ahold of him and snatched him from sight.

Scathach didn’t notice or see what had happened for she was focusing heavily on her current regiment of training with the spear. She also didn’t know that many hungry eyes were watching her from afar salivating at the thought of what they were going to do with her body once she came to them.

********

A little over an hour had passed by since she sent Gudao to gather the fresh water, the lobster caskets, and the fruit bundles. Scathach was now worried for him, she knew this island wasn’t inhabited by any monsters she could sense, although she did see a plane go overhead earlier. She had no thought in mind about it contributing to his disappearance.

‘He should have been back by now.’ She thought to herself standing up from her beach chair and walking out into the middle of the beach looking concerned. She then tensed up when she sensed them and materialized her spear in her hands as a dozen or so men had come out from the jungle to gather around her.

“You are not natives of this island I gather.” She assumed when realizing some of them were regular Japanese brutes that seemed like the types she clobbered at the nightclub. Many of them were of the same shape and build with various dragon and kanji tattoos all over their bodies. Some were buffer and taller than others, but overall she was surrounded by maybe fifty possible Yakuza members.

Some of them parted to the side allowing entrance of their boss; Zenko, a dignified looking Japanese man with slicked back hair and a smug grin directed at her. Scathach didn’t recognize him but she assumed he was the owner of the nightclub she engaged Assassin in. She now cursed her foolishness in not noticing him before they arrived.

Her eyes drifted down to the shocking sight of Gudao being held unconscious and beaten up within the man’s right arm. A gun was held to his head from the boss’s hand staying Lancer from striking him through the heart. Even at her speed she would not make it there before the trigger was pulled ending her master’s life. Sacrificing their master is the last thing a Servant should ever do.

“I take it you are their boss? Let go of him.” Scathach let out dangerously keeping her fingers gripped around the shaft of her red spear.

“I don't think so, you know how much damage and costs you created when you trashed my establishment? Astronomical, I’ve had to rebuild my place from the ground up and it was because of your selfishness in battling there.” He started.

“So this is for revenge? How cowardly must you be to take a hostage?” She fired back.

“Cowardly or not, it gets results, and I couldn't care less about his life. Tempt me and I will end it.” He stated firmly making Scathach de-materialize her weapon immediately out of concern for her master’s life.

“What do you want from me?” She asked acidly with a glaring scowl directed at him. This time Zenko’s lips curved into a malicious smile and his eyes wandered her half-naked form with delight. She bristled up a bit when noticing how perverse the looks he was giving her were and immediately realized what he wanted.

“I think it’s fairly obvious, no? Your body. That exquisite voluptuous body of a woman that my men yearn to feel against them. You come with us to the hotel further back on this island, we have everything set up to have our ‘payback’ as it were on you. Do not worry, I am an honorable man, we will not hurt your precious ‘master’. We simply want to indulge in your flesh all night until all fifty of my men are completely satisfied. Afterwards, you can go and we will no longer chase you.” He proposed making her cheeks lightly tint with scarlet hue after hearing his demands.

Scathach clenched her fists in growing anger, no way was she going to be the plaything of over fifty Yakuza grunts! The warrior spirit inside of her flared up in defiance, but seeing Gudao helpless and at their mercy caused her to stay those thoughts and obey his demands.

“Fine, lead me there and don't you dare hurt him.” She growled bitterly as some of the men cheered and Zenko smiled at his victory before passing the unconscious Gudao to one of his larger men.

“Smart woman, come along then. We have all sorts of ‘toys’ available my men will use to play with you.” Zenko turned around and started walking toward the jungle path leading to the luxury hotel suite.

Scathach stayed calm and steeled herself as she walked along with them feeling humiliated that a ‘Queen of the Land of Shadows’ has to subject herself to their whims like this. But, as many as there are Scathach will not break and become their plaything. If there was one thing that was known about her it was her endurance. She will endure and come out of it unscathed, for her master.

********

Finally arriving at the hotel she didn’t know was on the island Scathach found herself within a large velvet-walled room laden with pillows and mattress pads along the floor. The walls were coated with various sexual devices such as whips, vibrators, dildos, and other phallic knick-knacks. There were even bondage themed outfits and leather masks, she’d be flustered if she were still human and not some spiritual warrior. Part of her did consider going into spirit mode and materializing in their blind spot to take out the leader and rescue Gudao, but the danger of having him with a gun barrel to his head cautioned her away from taking the risk. She already became wreckless once when dealing with that other Servant, and this is what it led to. Scathach couldn’t bear to see her master die because of her foolishness.

“Well then, we are finally here.” Zenko announced then waved a gesture to all of his men. Scathach counted them all to be roughly above fifty in total, she’d feel nervous about having sex with all of them if her body was a regular human’s. “Alright, boys, whip them out!”

All at once the group of men took off their clothing, various sizes and shapes of Yakuza suits were discarded onto the floor including their underwear. Scathach felt repulsed by the sight of so many hastily undressing in a animalistic need to fuck her. Soo enough all of them were naked with erections pointing out at her readily varying in shapes and sizes. To her amusement plenty were hesitant about approaching her, thoughts and memories of her rampage at the nightclub went through their minds. SHe was powerful and very deadly, they knew well enough she could kill them with little effort. The only thing holding them back was having a helpless unconscious Gudao at their mercy, take that away and you have a woman killing them all with a red spear.

“What’s the matter? Afraid of little old me?” She taunted with a smirk and jiggled her breasts a little within each hand teasing them. “Which of you will be the first to challenge? I’ll take on this Gangbang of yours like I do with life and death battles, and I promise you I’ll come out on top.”

“Those are some bold words, woman. Remember, we have your friend here at our mercy.” Zenko shot back at her and had the buff Yakuza grunt hold a gun firmly against his head. Scathach scowled harshly at him and calmed herself down somewhat and began to change.

‘These men….are despicable. Still, I must do it for my master.’ Scathach thought to herself bitterly as she was then surrounded by many of the fifty gangsters eager to have their way with her. Her eyes gleamed varying shapes and lengths of their erections, many of them were twitching with excitement.

Despite being a seasoned warrior and a queen seeing so many dicks out in the open like this stirred up a more primal side inside of her. She was still a woman after all, despite being a Servant, she was able to be as sexually charged as she wanted to like anyone else. She then had an idea and remembered many of her ‘events’ during her past life, she smirked knowing how she could play these men and tire them out before rescuing Gudao. Although, she did hate that the Grail didn’t part her from such distracting needs, she wondered why Servants would even need a sex drive in the first place.

Sighing she started undoing her bikini top from her chest revealing her perfect and pendulous F cup breasts in all their glory. Many of the men salivated and committed the sight to memory as she reached her hands down her body to undo her sash from her waist. That came off next, then she kicked off her sandals leaving her barefoot. She was about to move on to her bikini bottom until suddenly one of the lust-driven gangster grabbed both her wrists and pulled her to the ground roughly!

“Ughh!” She grunted out and soon many of them were upon feeling very fired up to fuck.

One guy grabbed her right arm and directed her hand over to his seven inch member making her fingers grip around the shaft before forcibly being pumped. He started moaning out in pleasure at the soft firmness of her hand pumping along his length. Scathach puff her cheeks with a slight pout and focused her mind on simply ‘taking care’ of these idiots about to gangbang her. Another one tugged at the cloth of her bikini bottom nearly ripping it off and revealing her juicy pair of nether lips. Her pussy became exposed in full glory, some of them even salivated at the sight of it with a few men getting on their mens to crowd around her.

She felt a pair of hands roughly grab her head and pull it onto his waist sheathing his seven inch member straight into her mouth in one stroke. Scathach was completely taken by surprise by this action and soon felt the man grabbing her head tightly as he pumped his dick into her esophagus moaning loudly as he did so.

“Oooohhh yeah!” He groaned out and rolled his waist into her face fucking her throat.

She sputtered and slurped her lips around his shaft getting used to the feeling after being without sex for so long. Another one grabbed her other hand and directed it onto his cock forcing her to stroke it like the other one did for her right arm. Hands went to her breasts kneading them in perverse childish joy as they swirled around while being groped. Scathach actually moaned at this feeling a little bit, it had been so long and her breasts were sensitive parts of her anatomy. They were large and fluffy, ready to be squeezed and kneaded like dough.

She shivered sharply when feeling one man’s lips latch onto her pussy from below, the sensation of his wet mouth hungrily slurping her taint drove her legs to dangle up in the air in pleasure. Another pair of men grabbed each ankel and started running their hands along her smooth legs and feet. One of them even sucked on her toes making her shiver a little bit at the sensation.

Wet grunts and hot moans picked up from all around Scathach’s body as the men took their time savoring the feel of her feminine flesh on their lips, tongues, and dicks. The one eating her out continued doing so for a little longer nearly making her cum once he shoved his tongue far into her cunt. She flexed her body on reflex when he indirectly hit a sweet spot, thankfully he ceased his cunninglis and pulled back to sit up on his knees. He gripped his erect member and lined it up with her juicy looking pussy.

This caught Scathach’s attention and opened up her eye to see his nine and a half erection sticking out and heading to her slit. Taking one of her hips into his hands he swiftly pushed his meat into her moist pair of pussy lips making her lightly sqeual out in sexxual bliss as he shoved it to the hilt.

“Hnggghhh!” Scathach moaned out with dick still pumping feverishly into her mouth. The man hilting himself inside her pusssy sttarted rowing his hips back and forth in a steady pattern. His waist rapidly smacked into her pelvis as he pounded himself into her in bent-missionary style creating a chorus of rapid skin-smacking noises and squelching sounds.

Her lithe fit body undulated along the ground fluidly as he peppered himself into it. Her skin started perspiring with sweat, waves of motion surfed along her glistening flawless skin with each hard thrust into her quirm, Scathach inwardly moaned in reaction as they had worked their members into her so roughly out of lust. Some were mesmerized by the sight of her tits bouncing up and down along her frame according to the intense movements her body was making, those melons mesmerized all who were watching and enjoyed seeing them being fondled by other hands. Her buttocks, despite being at a low angle, squished against the floor and rowed along the carpet in hard stroking movements. Plenty were admiring even at that particular angle and position.

Scathach had been feeling her body tense up on her reflex with her vessel beginning to convulse tightly around the pumping organ of the man fucking her. He chuckled sadistically at seeing her beautiful body squirm against the fleshy mass of thick dicks pressing into her smooth perfect skin. She let out small grunts and pants in between it all while they had at her like a buffet. From both hands jerking off two of them, to one having her head pumped into his lap forcefully, to a few others playing with her tits and squeezing her nipples at her leisure. She was being attacked on all sides alright and Scathach let them just so she could have a profound moment of retaliation once a few of them tire out. Then she heard one of them speak out condesicingly.

“Unnh! You know, for such a strong woman you certainly can’t stand up to a group of men pushing themselves onto you. Maybe you’re more of a sex craven whore than you let on.” One of them spoke with a condescending tone making her narrow her eyes for a brief moment and push back the man fucking her face so she could speak.

“The fact that it takes all of you to have at me in such a way speaks volume of your cowardice and character. So far I haven’t even gotten started yet. I wonder if any of you will even make me orgasm once instead of just rutting into me like animals. I’m not impressed.” She said dismissively before the one she pushed off got steamed and grabbed the back of her head before sliding his length down her throat again furiously fucking her throat!

Plenty were upset by what she said and decided to take it out on her sweet naked body. The man fucking her began delivering harder strokes into her pelvis creating soft waves across her skin and making sure her pussy was nice and bruised with how hard he rammed into it. Fingers gripped the skin of her thighs a little as they continued working her body for minutes on end. Then, the man rutting into her had picked up the pace pushing and furiously pushed into her cunt with hard rolling hips and hips smacking into her waist. He was getting ready to cum and picked up Scathach’s lower body by the hips making her dangle halfway off the floor as he rapidly rutted into her.

“Uungh! Un unh uh uh uh uh aaahhhh! Here I go! Take it all, you bitch!” The man fucking her pussy grunted out loudly and plunged his hips into Scathach’s pelvis creating loud wet skin-slapping noises that echoed off the walls. Her pussy folds gushed and quivered openly taking him in deep as he pumped into her over and over again. His throbbing meat then pushed in to the hilt inside her and released a thick torrent of sperm gushing out of the tip of his member filling her vessel full of spunk!

Right at that exact moment of hearing him groan out in pleasure Scathach put her latent skills of sexual intimacy to good use and focused mana into her fingertips blurring her hands along the dicks inside of them.

“Aagghhh!”

“OOhhhh! Yeaaahh!”

They both groaned out loudly in bliss as they each felt a vacuum force of a hanmdjob make their penises swell up and exploded in a messy cream-filled rush all over her chest! The man humping her face to the side continued rutting hard into her mouth savoring it like it were a fresh juicy pussy in of itself. Scathach mentally smirked and hardened the vice grip of her lips around his length before rapidly pumping her head back and forth into his waist succking him hard and deep. The man groaned loudly and feverishly humped her face caving in to the bliss she provided him. Within mere moments he released a thick batch of sperm gushing out from his penis and down into her throat.

Scathach closed her eyes to shield them from the onslaught of cum erupting out of the two men groping her breasts. All of this occurred while she chugged down the man fucking her face until he felt like the soul was drained out of him. Finishing his orgasm he went flaccid and slumped back onto the floor spent and unconscious. The ones that she stroked off with her hands fell too as did the man fucking her pussy earlier. The trio that jerked off to her breasts felt spent after watching such an erotic display, but then Scathach stood up with an air of confidence and gulped down the rest of the semen filling up her throat. She looked to the remaining forty-something members still gathered around ready to fuck her and smirked.

“Come then, show me what you supposed ‘tough guys’ are made of.” She beckoned with a ‘come get me’ gesture of her fingers. “I wager most of you won’t even last a minute.”

She goaded the rest of the mob members with that remark making plenty of them scowl and grin maliciously at her as they approached the woman ready to humble her with their cocks.

Zenko, and by an extent a barely conscious Gudao, took a moment to really appreciate Scathach in all her glory. She had the sexiest figure either man had ever seen, her figure was that of a supermodel and an experienced warrior yet she hardly showed any unattractive muscle on her body. She was 178 cm tall with an F cup sized bust bordering on G. Her breasts were bouncy and perfect in shape and curvature, her long purple hair flowed elegantly behind her shoulders as she elegantly turned around to take in the sight of all the men now infatuated with her body.

“Show me a good time, if you can.” She challenged in a sultry sexy voice before numerous men came closing on her ready to take her!

******

The first position the initial group took her to was where they seated her on a sort of sex stool seating allowing for rear and front entry. It had a flat bottom board with no spine to hold her back, on the sides were long metal railings for her to pick herself up with. Scathach found herself seated up on it looking at it curiously while the men about to fuck her stroked themselves off readily. Things got kicked off when one of the men, this one having a seven-inch long dick, pried her legs apart with his hands and shoved his length inside of her drooling cunt. Scathach let out a brief yelp of surprise as she felt him push savagely to the hilt inside of her before beginning his thrusting.

“Uunnghh! Oohhh yeah!” He grunted out in ecstasy savoring the slippery tight feel of her velvet pocket cushion his length completely. She was still tight despite the earlier fucking she had received from one of the other ones. By her count she had knocked out at least four men, maybe six if those that fondled her tits passed out from the blood rushing to their faces.

Scathach hummed and let out a small breath of elation as she roughly plowed into her tight cunt with passion. She then felt another gangster come up behind her grabbing her butt into his hands and fondling it playfully before tapping his dick against the cleft of her cheeks.. Turning her head over her shoulder she saw him sensually knead and spread open her buttocks exposing her clean pucker hole of an anus. She braced herself by gripping the railing of the sex seat she was placed on and felt him push his eight inch member straight into her bottom spreading open her sphincter and allowing him anal entry.

“Mnnggh! Aaaaah haaah!” She cried out in sexual bliss as her cheeks flare up following the insertion! Scathach quickly steadied herself and focused her mind back on taking in before giving back. The sensation of having two dicks stuffed into her holds nearly proved to be too much, but she was a tough woman and an even tougher warrior. She could take it.

“Hah, you were talking trash earlier but you are yelping like a whipped dog!” One of them barked out as her body started bouncing up from the seat in accordance with the hard-driven thrusts each man was giving her. Plenty got a good look at her boobs flopping up and down along with her body, the sight of those melons jiggling vertically aroused some to premature ejaculation making her laugh derisively before firing back.

“Better a whipped dog react to getting stricken then a mewling pup losing itself so early without effort. So far it seems merely seeing my body is enough for plenty of you weak-willed gang members. If you really want to make me moan how about you actually put energy into making love to a woman instead of treating her like a piece of meat to sink your members into.” She retorted derisively making a few of them build with anger as the ones pushing into her ass and pussy started doing so in a rougher way.

Her fingers gripped the railing as her body began bouncing up and down above it with legs dangling outward and sweat coated body curving slightly after they had closed in on her tighter. Soft wet smacking noises of flesh echoed out more rapidly as they rutted into her more ferally, her cheeks squished against one’s pelvis like beautiful kneaded dough. Scathach had a perfect peach-shaped ass that was currently squished with surface waves gliding across her cheeks to each her thrust. Meanwhile, her pussy squelched and quivered openly as the man who was fucking it drove in deeply with every hump. Her lips quivered and squeezed around him tightly making him whimper out in pleasure as he fucked in symmetrical unison with the other. Scathach’s body jolted and bounced up off the seat constantly to their thrusts creating a chorus of skin-slapping noises echoing out from both sides of her body.

The two men grunted loudly and moaned as they started pumping back and forth into her holds. She was bouncing up and down slightly on top of the steel beach feeling her anus open up more and more to take in the second man’s sausage. He was having the time of his life right now and enjoying the feeling of her damp anal pocket squeezing his length ever so tightly. The one in front grunted rapidly as he feverishly pumped his body into her hips. His length pushed in as far as the cervix making her lose a breath of air every time he touched it, he grunted hoarsely with lust as both of them pistoned out of her body making sure to fuck her deeply and thoroughly.

She grunted and yelped with each bounce her body made as the two of them gradually fucked her more savagely. In and out a thick lubricated dick plunged into her insides at the exact same time causing her to bounce high up along the chair. She now realized how the railing aided her because of this. Her pussy stirred and squeezed one length making sure it felt the squeezing stimulation of her vaginal muscle, while her anal cavity clenched tightly around the other. Both men coarsely grunted and rutted into Scathach’s body like animals for a little over twenty minutes, making her grunt lightly in short aroused breaths in the meantime.

The chorus of skin-slapping fucking motions picked up with intensity signalling their end was coming. Scathach continued hopping up and down the metal seat feeling their dicks plunge so thickly and voraciously into her ass and pussy. Soon came the inevitable climax with the one inside her ass bucked into her supple perfect cheeks before letting out a loud groan!

Scathach lightly shuddered and clenched the railing tightly in her fists as she felt the thick gout of spunk blasting into her anal cavity. She channeled mor emana into her body making sure the sensation of her ass muscle clenching down made the man behind her blow his load inside her ass. The sensation of her muscle squeezing his member was to intense and channeled with a combination of mana and Scathach’s sexual expertise made him onconcious. The one rutting into her pussy followed the same path as he felt her vessel pull him in tightly before releasing a thick batch of spunk straight into her spiritual body.

Despite being created from the Grail they still have spiritually constructed flesh bodies able to deal damage and blend in with the world. The man now clutching her hips emptied out the contents of his nutsack while feeling the mana-fueled squeeze of her snatch squeezing his length. He soon passed out as well and fell out of her leaving her seated on the seat with a confident smile before the next group came over to her.

They had their dicks ready and in their hands as one of them pulled Scathach off of the stool and got her into position.

*********

“Mh mh mh mh mh mhmmm!” Scathach sputtered out as the man fucking her mouth continued feverishly pumping his hips into her face, thankfully with a more gentle approach than the first guy that did it.

She was on top of a gangster below her body rutting his dick thoroughly into her waiting snatch, he held onto her hips for and kissed along her neck making her mewl slightly in sensation. His member was a stout eight-inch penis and it blurred in and out of her cunt with slick pace. She would feel good if it weren’t the one on top of her body holding onto her breasts from behind as he plunged his cock thickly into her tight velvety ass. Her cheeks smacked again and again into the skin of his waist while two other ones stood around her having her hands feverishly pumped their docks. She was being attacked from all sides yet again except this time it had the addition of someone feverishly pumping into her ass.

Her body rocked and shifted back and forth to the onslaught of men fucking every hole she got, yet Scathach herself weathered it all with little effort. She wasn’t a sex goddess like Ishtar or anything of the sort, but she was a warrior and a stout one at that. If this could save Gudao from death she would certainly do it despite her treatment of him earlier. In between the sweaty hot mess of bodies pressing into her she looked to see him still out cold and in the arms of the thug holding a gun to his head. She knew they wouldn’t be petty and kill him regardless of her ‘payment’, this mob of Japanese gangster knew better than t hat and valued their lives.

“How about this, you warrior slut? Feeling something now!?” One of them grunted, namely the guy on top of her ass pummeling it with his member clumsily like an amateur. Scathach’s body was currnetly straddling the one plowing her pussy while her head was held up having her mouth raped. Her cheeks had hollowed out slurping carelessly on the dick plunging into it but she still had energy to briefly push off that mobster and speak her mind.

“Still hardly anything on my end. How are you faring? Struggling to hit the right spots or are you tiring out already? I believe your collective impotency is why you mob members are so quick to violence. Fortunately I have never known having an inferiority complex.” She smoothly countered making the ones plunging her body slam into her creamy-skinned frame more savagely at the insult.

The mook that had been rutting into her mouth grimaced and grabbed her face again to pull her lips onto his dick once more and savagely ream into her mouth to shut her up. The other fellow that had been railing her ass started slapping his right hand across her buttcheeks in frustration! Scathach let out a soft mewl at the impact as she gagged on the other person’s seven-inch meat pushing down her throat. Part of her liked physical abuse such as that, it reminded her of her early training in her human life.

The man slapped her ass again and again hitting her harder out of frustration with her shit talk. She inwardly smirked at his reaction and enjoyed the singing tenderness her cheeks were having due to the spanking. Her body meanwhile was pushing and rowing back more smoothly along the multiple bodies rutting into her from all around. She curled and undulated along the man beneath her, arched her chest upward feeling hands grab her melons and massage them like horny school boys playing with large wads of dough. Her hips glided across one waist while being held by another pair of hands tightly, her butt cheeks smacked and spread open welcoming the repeat plunging of that one man’s member noisily blurring into her ass. From all around Scathach was being violated and much to her enjoyment she found that the men fucking her were losing this battle attrition to the Queen of Shadows.

The man below her grunted heavily and picked up the pace of his member pushing into her cervix from below. Being a warrior with a tight-fit body Scathach knew he was getting close to bursting due to the constricting sensations her pussy was having on his meat. He slowed his thrusts to slowly saw in and out of her cunt smoothly as though he were making love. She actually appreciated this because it made her feel really good.

The ones above kept to themselves with one ravenously fucking her mouth with his six-inch member causing her to wrap her tongue at the length whenever it pushed into her throat. The ones in each of her hands had their heads tilted back moaning at the ever soft pleasure her soft hands provided them as she jerked each one off.

‘They are getting close to release again. I count at least fifteen have gone down at this point. These men will make the next five.’ Scathach thought to herself humming pleasurably with eyes closed as she bumped her head back and forth into the gangster’s waist taking him in deep and making him shudder with impending climax.

Her body writhed and undulated along theirs for some time now squishing hotly against each Yakuza member’s frame in hot sweaty glory until each of them let off inside Scathach’s body one by one!

“Mmnngghh!” She moaned out loudly despite having her throat stifled by dick, her body bounced and ground against the others some more until they bucked their hips into her buttocks pelvis unleashing thick blasts of cum directly inside each orifice. Her ass squelched and squeezed down on the man digging his penis into her rectum, Scathach felt the thick amount of sperm enter her bowels as he pumped for three or four shots before expiring and falling back off of her rump. The one below her pushed his hips upward into her waist as far as he could go causing her rear to raise up high into the air before he came. Her quim squeezed down on his throbbing member tightly on reflex as the Lancer Servant felt yet another deluge of gooey sperm pump into her vessel filling it up for the umpteenth time this night.

Scathach then noticed her cheeks puffing as the one ramming her face plunged into her lips one final time before letting out a cascade of cum down her throat. Her eyes went a little wide in surprise of his semen’s viscosity and quickly swallowed it all down while channeling mana into her lips and pussy. Both vessels literally squeezed the life force out of each of them causing them to collapse into blissful near-comatose heaps. The ones in her hands being jerked soon too fell to the same fate, mana coursed through her fingertips making her stroking motions of their shafts so intense they whimpered out loudly in climax and came within her palms coating her shoulders in their spunk.

Scathach arose from the crumbled heap that was the man below her and stood up to notice another handful of Yakuza mobsters down for the count. She looked to the rest and smirked as another handful made their way over to her for sex.

“I hope you can last longer than these ones did.” She taunted taking a seat a on one of them with legs crossed.

********

The thugs got creative with her this time around, they decided to use one of their mounted toys so that she could feel enough pleasure to keep her mouth shut. Some of the Yakuza grunts marveled at how spent the other ones were and wondered if her sleek sexy body was cursed or something, of course they were too tempted by it to resist any possible warnings.

Scathach willingly allowed them to hoist her up and tie up her arms and legs together in chains suspended from the ceiling. They around her wrists and her kneecaps binding them together and leaving her suspended in the air helpless and exposed. The woman didn’t seem too bothered by it though she will admit it felt awkward being hung like this, in her opinion she felt like a museum painting. It didn’t take long for a pair of thugs to get into position both in front of and behind her.

One of them,wearing a long dragon tattoo across his chest, got in between her silky smooth legs and pressed his member against the juicy opening of her slit. He looked at her directly into the eyes and saw her smirk with an air of haughtiness in her voice when she spoke.

“Don't even think about trying kiss me, I can promise you I will bite your tongue off.~”

The man glared at her then grabbed ahold of her upper thighs and pushed his hard eight-inch length into her drooling slit! Scathach grunted as the air left her legs, he was was easily bigger than the other ones, in a relative sense. The thug behind her delicious cream-skinned body spread open her cheeks readily and nudged the head of his penis into her puckered anus hole. She winced when she felt it spread open yet again after closing up following the gangbang earlier. Scathach curled her chest up raising her breasts up higher and tossing her head back a little a she felt the double penetration really take her home. For the first time tonight she actually felt overwhelming pleasure from the Yakuza thugs, but she wouldn’t tell them.

Both of them held onto her waist and started pumping into her body back and forth in tandem penetrating strokes.

“Uuhhn! Uhh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh!~” She groaned out as they sawed into her body making her pussy hole squelch and her anus spread wide open as her lower region vibrated to the impact.

“Haghhh! Feels good, doesn't it? Even you have to feel it. This position allows for a more efficient angle in penetrating your body deeply. With both of us going in and out of your cunt you’re bound to lose your mind with pleasure before we even cum!” The man pushing his hips into her waist grunted out loudly feeling her body jiggle and shake with each hard thrust he was giving her.

Scathach’s body swayed back and forth between them like a living human swing, each hole was being plunged wetly by their dicks and getting stretched open.

“Huh, all it took...uuahh...was for your half of your goons to wear me out first. Not bad, I’ll admit maybe your have potential to be compared to an animal when it comes to sex.” She joked earning a slap to the face from the man in front of her before he continued rowing back his hips and thrusting into her.

This time Scathach tensed up and glared feeling her killer intent compel her to drop this humiliation and kill them, but again, she stayed her hand knowing that her master’s life was at their mercy. Instead, she remained silent and stuck to ‘taking them out’ via the usual means once they were ready to burst.

The man in front of her pressed deep into her insides, digging into the walls of her cunt incessantly with his erection. He grabbed her hips harder and trhust into her with more intensity. Bucking, pumping his hips, and plowing into her pussy as she rocked back and forth between them. She jiggled and rippled, rocking and bouncing between the two as her body squished against this chiseled frames. The one from behind hammered into her a ss hard with hands reaching down and clasping her butt cheeks to get a feel of it and relish its smoothness.

Both of them continued fucking into her for some time while she remaiend silent, Scathach’s frame bounced back and forth wildly between them while remaining suspended in the air. She was breathing loudly letting the euphoria she was exepricingin build until they started cumming, she would hold out because she was strong and someone to be feared, but she did feel pleasure nonetheless as they rutted into her like animals.

With chorus of loud skin-slapping fucking noises the two men picked up their pace in hammering both of her holes . Eventually the one in front of her fucking her cunt voraciously hammered into her rapidly before suddenly halting and sheathing his dick into her folds in one final thrust! He tilted his head back grunting out loudly while unleashing another torrent of spunk straight into the recesses of her pussy. Scathach felt the surge of warmth flow into her body and on cue she channeled her mana into her convulsing muscle to suck out all the life force from the man causing all his energy and stamina to fade instantly making him fall back. She took an extra amount from him, with any luck he’ll be comatose for the rest of his life.

The grunt behind her plowing her buttocks accelerated his pace until he delivered one final slam into her rear and came like a quick-burst squirt gun inside her ass.

“Oooghhhh! Yeaahhh!” He groaned out loudly and pressed his naked front into her back while unleashing a torrent of spunk straight into her rectum filling it up once more. She once again channeled her mana into her twitching ass taking both his semen and his lifeforce away from the thug and into herself leaving him drained and collapsed on the floor.

Feeling tempted to break free of the restraints Scathach waited for the next group to come over and fuck her senseless. She would become that of course, but the thought of being seen as helpless and under their thumb seemed to really titillated them greatly. To her surprise she was let down from the suspensions and guided over to an advance version of the ‘sex stool’ from earlier. It was an X-shaped platform with limb restraints on it. The gaps in its structure had enough space for these animals to fuck her in both of her holds and allow her head to tilt backward allowing one more to fuck her mouth.

She took in the number of the ones remaining and smiled coyly before speaking out in a mocking tone.

“Awww, for me, you shouldn’t have. I wouldn’t know what to do being bound to that thing helpless as you all have your way with me.” She said in feign helplessness ironically making a few of them hard as a rock before being pushed into the special table and having her ankles and wrists strapped.

“We’re going to teach you some respect, woman. No one comes in and ruins our territory and gets away with it, we’re also going to teach you some manners and get you to stop talking shit.” One of them said as he lined up his beefy eight inch erection up with her lips standing just above her face.

Before Scathach could speak she felt him roughly shove his length into her mouth choking her with cock and sheathing his length inside her throat. She let out a small squeal of taste and proceeded to start sucking him off while he held her head and began to pump her. Her view was upside down now and much to her detriment she got a nice unobscured view of his balls swinging pendulously back and forth into her face.

‘You’ll earn my respect when you’re dead, mobster. You and all fifty of your men will receive a very minute eulogy from me after I impale everyone with my spear.’ She thought to herself feeling murderous and turned on by the killer instinct all at the same time. Her attention was caught however when she noticed a man climbing underneath the X-table grabbing into her buttcheeks before spearing his length into her anus yet again.

“Mmnngghhh!” Scathach moaned out with cock still pumping down her throat. Frmo above the minute few watched as her sexiily sedcutive body writhed along the table squirming as both men plowed into her. Her tits bounced and jiggled repeatedly in the air giving them a show, her hips bounced up off the table with the grunt underneath her fucking her rectum to his heart’s content.

Bouncing back and forth into her buttocks, making her cheeks jiggle with every thrust, the thug groaned loudly in primal ecstasy as he felt Scathach’s body begin to react by clenching him. From above another Yakuza member got between her legs and guided his hardened eight inch erection into her slippery front pocket, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and noticed her body writhing a bit on contact. Scathach was once again being ‘engaged’ from all fronts like many other times this night as each of them plowed into her body in sequence giving her a sense of euphoria a Servant normally doesn’t feel.

She still didn’t like them though, in fact, she plans to kill every last one of them once her master is safe. But for now she was simply going to enjoy the ride.

“Mmmh mh mh mh mh mh~!” She moaned out with mouth stuffed full of dick and phalluses plunging back and forth into her body from her suspended position. All around there were echoey sounds of flesh smacking and hot grunts of pleasure. Her body jiggled along the tables urface with small surface waves gliding across her hips and ass as they each pummeled into her body without restraint. Her breasts were still jiggling voraciously with her writhing frame and those with nothing better to do reached over to grab and fondle them once more.

Scathach only counted a few left at this point and she had a good chunk of the remaining members on her right now. Seeing as the rest of them were left with nothing else to do the Mob boss waved his hand signaling for all the remaining members to come forward and takec are of Scathach’s volutpous naked body squirming alont the table. From all around parts of her skin were grabbed and massaged with perversion, many touched her navel and breasts, some even used her hair to wrap around their dicks while others just used her hands again. It was an enormous gangbang alright and in between thugs randomly discharging inside of her body, with mana being drained in the process, more tooke their place in fucking the woman in earnest.

The one that had her pussy wrapped tightly around his cock passed out and left a gooey creapmpie surprise inside of her, of course his spot was taken up immediately by another. The below her writhing body smaking his hips into her buttcheeks came too and left her bowels full of his seed before feeling literally drained and passing out. He had to be pulled out from under just so the next mobster could take his place and plow Scathach’s tight squirming ass rampantly.

The man ravaging her mouth with his dick soon came and puffed up her cheeks with his essence gripping her head there in his hands as he let loose a torrent of sperm down her throat. Scathach had to quickly swallow all of it so as to not drown, when she chugged it down with ease so too did his mana go leaving him nearly lifeless and laid back along the floor. She was swishing sperm around her mouth using her tongue when another grunt took his place and rammed his beefy dick into her esophagus instantly. He gripped the bottom of her head and rapidly pummeled her throat getting close to cumming while his balls smacked her in the face.

From all around her body shifted and wiggle along the table getting nearly every part of her body violated and spermed while other parts were simply jerked off over. One by one, mana draining from each unsuspecting mobster, all of them let loose their jizz over her naked body caking her in semen and leaving her holes filled with white till the number dwindled down the last two.

Now, freed from the table she was placed on her hands and knees in doggystyle position getting savagely fucked from behind while having her throat railed from the front. Her lithe cum soaked body rocked back and forth wildly as the last two men plundered her pussy and mouth with dwindling energy. Scathach did her best to suckle every inch of the first guy’s length making him feel heaven before planning to send him to hell. He grunted and groaned loudly in unwavering bliss as her mouth slurped his length tightly with tongue swirling around his shaft. The man behind her kept on plowing her cum-filled pussy for all it was worth, Scathach maintained a steady hold of her vaginal muscles squeezing down on his length making sure to feel his member throb inside of her telling her when he was ready. He grunted hotly and pummeled her cunt like a horny dog taking a mate in heat and wound up hunched over her naked back.

“Ah ah ah ah ahhh! Here I go! I’m cumming!” The one plowing her cunt hollered out just as his member puslated inside of Scathach’s body before filling it up with spunk! Scathach felt the man fucking her mouth blow his top too making her close her eyes and squeeze her lips around him tightly milking the semen from his length.

Mana drained from their bodies at the same time causing them to weaken considerably as they unloaded into her now messy yet still beautiful body. They writhed and squirmed as she remained on all fours taking it all in and milking them for everything they had. Within seconds each of them collapsed to lay with the rest of the fifty mob members leaving Scathach alone on on her hands and knees.

Zenko, who had been watching the performance with a smile, applaud her slowly and signaled his man to let go of Gudao. Scathach got up and walked over to pick him up while magically cleaning herself of all the seed inside her body as well as the outside. Her outfit materialized over her naked form making the humans in the room wonder just what she actually is.

“There, I’m a man of honor and I will keep my word. He is free to go, we only gave him a sedative to keep him knocked out for the duration of this ‘battle’ you waged with my men here. I must say I am deeply impressed you were able to fuck them to unconsciousness.” Zenko commented as she went and picked Gudao up into her arms feeling relieved that he was safe.

Using her specially enhanced senses she looked into his body to see if anything was wrong with him that they may have done outside of simly knocking him out. When all signs were clear she nodded to the boss and left the area leaving both the remaining mobsters to air out a sigh of relief that she didn’t perform a rampage.

“Huh, I am surprised she didn’t make a move when satisfying all my men. I wonder if she has...if she has...oohh I’m not feeling well.” Zenko groaned weakly as he and the other guy started becoming enfeebled with bodies feeling like mush.

Just outside the hotel Scathach laid a slowly waking Gudao safely on a rock before casting a binding circle around his body to prevent any further kidnappings. She then materialized her spear and turned her face back to the hotel.

“I’ll be right back, master. Just going to go take care of about fifty or so things. When I return we’ll resume our victory exactly how you wanted, I’ll even pick out the supplies with you when I do.” She said taking a few steps forward before flashing away into the building.

Gudao was still barely cognisant until he heard the sounds of the spear swinging and blood splatters over in the hotel lobby. He stiffened up feeling afraid of her once again yet at the same time knew she had his back and would do anything to protect him.

“Heh, stuffy as she may be she is still one of the best Servants I could ever ask for. Maybe I shouldn’t complain so much when she has me training my body.” He said to himself weakly before she appeared with blood splattered all over her outfit making him pale in comical horror.

“There, all done, I had to send a group of people to ‘Heaven’ before sending them to hell while you were out. I won’t go into details.” He explained simply then changed out of her battle outfit and back into her magenta colored bikini swimsuit. “Now then, let’s go have some fun.”

Gudao could only nod and feel both fear and respect for his badass warrior woman servant Lancer; Scathach the Queen of the Land of Shadows.

**End of chapter**

AN: This has been for Jiwawa, hope it was to your liking.


	2. Hundred Man Fuck-a-Thon

  
  
  


**Scathach of the Fifty Fold Gangbang**

**Fate Grand Order**

**For Jiwawa**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Descension into Depravity**

*********

“Hmmm.” Scathach, the masterful Lancer Servant of Legend, puffed her cheeks in a pout as she examined herself in the mirror.

Within Gudao’s room inside the hotel they stayed at within Fuyuki the Lancer Servant admired her slender powerful form in the mirror and noticed some changes that happened to it recently. This perplexed as well as annoyed her to no end.

“I know my girls were large to begin with ,but this is ridiculous. When exactly was this able to happen to a Servant of all things? I mean, look at these!” Scathach groaned out in agitation as she held her breasts into each hand jiggling them up and down noticing that they got much bigger recently. 

She stood in front of the body mirror clad in her usual dark skin-tight bodysuit holding her now G-cup sized tits in her hands for measurement. She was a cup or two smaller than that earlier, but still very big. She popped an eyebrow wondering what exactly had changed. Grumbling again she smacked one of her tits after letting go and saw it jiggle noticing that it waved a lot.

“This can hardly be useful in battle, if anything my balance will be thrown off by these large udders.” She commented to herself while sizing up her breasts in hands. She jiggled them around some more noticing they made a stark comparison to Lancer Artoria’s chest size and Minamoto Raikou’s. This annoyed her a fair bit since she liked to think herself different from them in terms of uniqueness. That and she also thought their outfits were too revealing for combat, female Servants don't exactly fight human men all the time after all.

She then reached up to her face and started touching her face noticing that her skin was a lot smoother now for some reason. Servants all had soft skin to begin with, but it often felt very rough in contrast to this. Now the Queen of Shadows felt her body became more akin to a supermodel woman than a seasoned warrior from the afterlife.

‘Things weren’t always like this until after that night I had to use this body to fuck many gang members in freeing my master. Perhaps having this spiritual body fill up with essence also absorbed their Mana making my body….more robust. Strange, even the Grail did not know of this, but then again why would it need to?’ She thought turning around and wiggling her taut wide buttocks in front of the mirror admiring it’s perfectly round firm shape.

Thinking back to that special night of gangrape Scathach bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes trying to recall the details vividly. Her hands were still on her breasts as memories of multiple men plowing her from all angles surfaced within her mind. She felt aroused when recalling it, she could practically ‘feel’ those smelly appendages pushing in and out of her body in sequence. Her ass getting railed, her pussy repeatedly filled up with spunk before another dick went in to fill her, and her breasts being sucked on like a cow’s udders feeding its young. All of it channeled the feeling of arousal within the Servant’s body, she could hardly understand why she wanted this now. Why she craved it when it was against her own will for the sake of her master’s safety, but then she opened up her beautiful crimson eyes when a realization came forth.

She liked it, a lot.

“Hmmm.” She hummed and closed her eyes again drifting one of her hands down between her legs beginning to rub her mound through her body suit. Her hand slowly worked itself back and forth smoothly along the crevice of her mound through her clothing, images and memories of being fucked in the mass of bodies had her mewling with growing pleasure. 

“Hhhhh!~” She hummed again as her fingers started pressing into tighter making her pussy cling wetly to the fabric of her clothing. She felt it become stickier the more she pushed and stroked her cunt to the thoguhts of being gangraped again. Feeling those dicks pummel into her body mercilessly had her on the fringe of absolute fulfillment, she wanted it all to happen again yet wouldn’t admit to it outloud. Her pride demanded it so.

She masturbnated some more making her fingers blur along the slit of her mound causing the fabric to be moistened even further. She brought down her other hand and worked it along with the other in rubbing her mound hard to the fantasies of getting taken again. With each powerful stroke of her hands she imagined getting two dicks into her cunt at the same time, the thought of it titillated her senses and brought out more of her perverted side. 

“Haahh!~ Uunnh!~” She panted and moaned doubling over onto the floor still massaging her taint with both sets of fingers. She used to hate getting the attention of so many drooling boys that were operated as mages in this place. She looked to the so-called internet for information and often found them posting that she was the sexiest Servant alive. Ironic considering she was not technically alive per se, even more ironic that she honed her body to that of an elite fighting build rather than focus on appearance. 

‘And ever since that night my body had become curvier and more appealing to all these young mages. I’ve been getting more robust in proportions thereby becoming sexier to all these drooling adolescents and men.’ She thought to herself pinching the nub of her clitoris through her clothing making her buck her legs tightly leading to a sudden orgasm.

“Uunnngghh!~” She moaned out with her face nudging up against the side of the floor while her body shuddered with orgasmic release. Spritzes of her vaginal fluids dampened the crotch piece of her outfit soaking it and leaving the esteemed Queen of Shadows panting as she laid along the ground.

“Oohhh, that felt nice. Just thinking about that night sent me into this state of frenzy. I wonder how all the other Servants would react if they saw me like this.” Scathach said to herself remembering how many of the other Servants admired her for battle prowess and sex appeal. 

They, their masters included, would sometimes joke about how she distracts opponents with her body just before impaling them on her lance. Others would say weird things that Scathach scarcely considered appropriate for historical figures such as them, namely from the likes of Kiara Sessyoin and Ishtar. The first one was a raging Nymphomaniac with little to no shame and a legacy of bloodshed she’s responsible for. The second one was a literal goddess of prostitutes, both women admitted to being little more than ‘Fuck Meats’ than she herself was when hearing of her gangbang in private. Scathach didn’t want to reveal that but both those sex-addicted women could smell the scent of phallic musk on her person when she returned. 

Normally she’d be troubled by such words from the two yet somehow part of her felt fulfilled and rather ‘happy’ deep insides after hearing them say those things. She wouldn’t admit it outright but Scathach yearned for that night to repeat itself again, yet she did not and could not ever want to endanger her master.

Standing up and casting a magic spell to cleanse her outfit of her juices Scathach sighed and left the room wondering what the next day will bring. Unbeknownst to her Gudao had something special planned that will coincide with the woman’s true wishes.

*********

The next day arrived and the Lancer Servant of beauty and Queen of Shadows soon awoke within her master’s room naked. She slept in the nude and made it a point to Gudao not to try anything on her when she did, he had long since gotten used to it despite all the sights of seeing him masturbate to her body. She did not mind.

But when she awoke the next morning to the sound of a knocking at the door she did not find her master there, it wasn’t unusual, sometimes he leaves early to get to work in Chaldeas. 

“Special Delivery.” A muffle voice from the other hand sounded making her get up and yawning with arms stretched behind her head. Normally Servants wouldn’t really need to do these things but she found it quaint to behave more human-like when materialized in any given era. Putting on a silken violet rope elegant in color and nearly transparent to boot Scathach walked up to the door and opened it revealed nobody there till she peered down to see a gift fox left by the doorway.

‘Odd, I don't have any friends outside that would do such things. Perhaps it is from more horndog admirers that want to touch my breasts. It could also be a prank from Sessyoin and Ishtar, still I wonder what’s inside.’ She thought bending down and taking the label from the top and opening it. Her eyes went wide when she read who it was from.

‘To my favorite dark beauty Scathach, the Queen of Shadows.’

-From, Zenko.

***********

Three days ago…..

Somewhere back in the original era and time that Scathach vanquished the Assassin Servant, the Yakuza boss Zenko sat in his night club once again having a beer and thinking about the dark beauty. He was relaxing and looking around to see his men healthy and active, his place rebuilt, his mistresses at his sides rubbing their hands along his chest, with thoughts of her foremost on his mind. 

‘I’m still surprised my men aren’t all dead. When that woman came back to the hotel with that glowing spear in hand I was certain I was going to meet my maker before plummeting to Hell. Fortunate, I suppose she is a woman of class and does not prefer killing unconscious foes.’ He thought recalling how a naked Scathach stood over the room filled with near-comatose Yakuza and walked away. 

He could tell she really wanted to kill them for threatening her master and raping her repeatedly throughout the night, but held some form of honor preventing her from doing so. His men were naked, defenseless, and unable to fight back after all. Fairness seemed to be an absolute for the spear-wielder. Instead, she left Zenko and his men with a magical curse that they suffered with for over a month now. Not wanting to go into details on it they endured until it eventually dissipated leaving them in good health again.

Zenko noticed some of his goofier thugs salivating over their smartphones showing a recorded video of Scathach taking in as many dicks as possible. The current scene was with her jerking off many of the cocks surrounding her as she took turns fellating each and every one. The crime boss smiled and chuckled heartily as his men were having fun building a reputation out of that night. They often showed off those videos they took of her leaving many fellow gang members from different factions to admire them out of envy. There were plenty among the organized crime groups that really wanted to fuck that beautiful yet dangerous woman. It was the ultimate thrill and plus she was perhaps the sexiest woman they had ever seen. 

‘They can fantasize about having her all they want, but they don't know the true danger that woman possesses. She alone decimated my nightclub trying to fight some other weirdo, then there’s the curse she left us with when departing. I wouldn't be going back to her, neither would they if they knew what she’s really like. Still, she was a beautiful violet-haired fuckmeat alright.’ Zenko thought to himself shivering at how close to death he and his men were when it came to dealing with her. Life was always more important in his opinion and he knew full well to steer clear of her after seeing what she could do.

‘On the other hand, it was too easy to have my boys gangbang her, collecting her information and tracking where she and her master would be at certainly seemed simple enough. All we did was take him hostage and she folded just like that, that leaves the question of who sent us the info to begin with. I wonder who sent us all of that, even my sources couldn’t pick up the island they went to.’ Zenko pondered when remembering how most of their info came from an anonymous source. 

Looking back at the clock he eagerly awaited for his anonymous source to show up in person, hopefully without any trouble following after. 

‘It’s been ten minutes already since the chosen time date, where the hell is this mook?’ He thought with a bitter frown till he heard a boyish voice excuse himself constantly in the background. Zenko turned his head and saw his guards moving aside to allow entry to a young dark-haired boy with teal eyes and a white uniform on his body.

Just then, the mob boss’s jaw went slack dropping his cigar as he stared wide-eyed at the boy that was his supposed anonymous source.

“The hell? You?! You’re my anonymous tip?” 

Gudoa smirked as he stumbled into the room, he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

‘This kid?! He’s the one that gave us his guardian babe to fuck?!’ Zenko thought in utter astonishment as Gudoa straigneed himself up and stood poised before speaking. The thugs in the background all looked around nervously on watch for Scathach in case this was another attack.

Zenko quickly composed himself and lit up another cigar as he sat up waiting to hear what the young teen had to say.

“Hello, I’m sure you know me, you kidnapped me one time and held me hostage. Sorry for being late by the way, I had to persuade your guards to let me in. It was only after I said that I was your informant and that Scathach might be around to they could let me in.” Gudao explained making Zenko nod in understanding.

“That being said; I’m here to make a deal.” Gudoa began causing Zenko to perk an eyebrow in interest.

“I’m listening.” Zenko answered back.

Gudao, of Chaldeas, was a bright and charismatic student among his peers. He was rather humble and not arrogant about his intelligence, in the real world he has plenty of money, honor, and women often hanging around him. That was all just on the outside though, despite being a great scientist he was also a Mage first and foremost. Magic was still largely something that many normals didn’t believe existed outside the usual magic circles. 

Imagined his happiness when he was told Chaldeas scouted him out and selected him to be among the prestigious of future mages. He was so happy to be a master and earn himself a Servant,it prove that he had potential to be a mage. He had doubts at first, but when he made his first Servant summoned his doubts disappeared immediately. He dreamed about what he or she would be like, but when his excitement took a pitfall when he summoned Scathach. 

At first he was stunned by the beauty and strength of this legendary Lancer Servant, but then her more ‘disciplinary’ side started showing through. She made him her Servant, a literal one, instead of being his faithful warrior. Housework,cooking, everything else, Gudao had to take care of everything with the added benefit of hellish training. Apparently being a Mage wasn’t enough for her, the strict woman that she was Scathach put him through rigorous body hell in order to keep himself in shape. She pushed him to levels of peak human fitness, but boy did his body often hurt like hell because of it. 

Around that point Gudao began to really hate his Servant Scathach, whereas she would look beautiful and noble on the outside, she was a tease and a bit of a bitch. She worked him to the bone like no other Servants do to their masters, literally she was the only one. Othr Masters get sex as a reward from their training with their Servants and she just keeps stringing him along the entire time without even kissing him. He knows she cares about him, somewhat, or at least has to because she needs his Mana, but Gudao had no way out of this messy relationship with her. 

That was when he got the idea on ‘breaking’ Scathach and rebuilding her anew with the help of Zenko and his gangsters. On the night she destroyed the night club during the mission he knew the boss wouldn’t take her chaos lying down, he learned that they were on the hunt for them and fed them anonymous bits of information to lead them to the island paradise. Zenko’s surprise meant he didn’t really remember Gudao telling him of his plan to sell out his Servant to the guy’s fifty goons. Once he had been ‘kidnapped’ and held hostage Gudao pretended to be unconscious and listen to all the noises going on in the background of Scathach getting gang-raped the entire night. 

To his surprise even fifty of these guys plowing her spiritual fleshy body repeatedly the entire night couldn’t break the woman. She was far tougher than he initially thought, but Gudao figured another go at it might do the trick. Still, he was surprised to see that the guy didn’t remember conspiring with him that night, but was glad he didn’t turn him away.

‘Probably doesn't remember because she knocked them all unconscious during sex.’ He guessed as Zenko gestured for him to sit down comfortably on one of the chairs nearby. Gudao said was offered a glass of wine and a cigar, he rejected only the cigar and took the wine into his hand.

“So, here’s the thing. I still want to break in my Servant, long story short she’s been an utter pain since the moment I summoned her. On top of that I’m sure you and your men want another go at her body, right?” Gudao guessed and many of the thugs in the background nodded their heads eagerly along with Zenko.

“Well, I can arrange that for you easy. I even think she’s turning into a nymphomaniac now that she’s enjoyed all those cocks pushing into her.” He added making plenty of the men grin stupidly at the prospect of a horny warrior woman.

“Sounds very appealing, if you provide all of that I'll be happy to share in some of my mob’s profits with you. I think having that woman on a platter will be perfect for morale. How do you plan to do this?” Zenko asked.

“I will make a very special aphrodisiac which can help grow all of your cocks to be at least foot-length. It’ll also enable you and your gangster to unleash three times the amount of sperm you would normally produce, this is only temporary but will last the entire gangbang session. The cherry on top is me using my command seals to amplify whatever she’s feeling during it all thereby furthering the breaking process. Thoughts?” Gudao finished leaving the thugs in the background mystified and Zenko with jaw dropped in amazement. Here was an opportunity for him and his men to really break in the Spear-wielding bitch and make her a craven slut for their cum. 

He didn’t know what command seals were, but that didn’t matter so long as they all got what he wanted. 

‘I think I can trust the guy, hasn't’ let me down yet and apparently has it out badly against this chick. All the better. He obviously knows enough since I have no idea what command seals are in the first place, it would explain how the information was given to us so fast.’ Zenko thought with a smirk and reached over to shake the young boy’s hand sealing the deal.

**********

Back to Present….

Scathach opened up the box and saw that it was a beautiful lilac colored bikini similar to the one she wore during the beach time she shared with her master. She was confused entirely when it saide a name that belonged to the mob boss she dealt with last time, peering down into the box she saw a picture of Gudao taken hostage again. He was seemingly unconscious and wearing a ballgag around his mouth looking tied up with Zenko holding a gun to his head threateningly.

She felt her heart tense up with pressure and her eyes narrow dangerously at the mob boss who had dared to put her master through this nonsense again. She turned the back of the photo and it read that she must wear this bikini and come to his night club if she wants to see him alive again. There was an added mention of having something special planned for her.

“The gaul! I’ll hang these insolent scumbags up by their intestines this time! No excuses!” She snarled clutching the photo tightly in her hand before closing the door and pulling out the swimsuit. A scowl adorned her face as did a look of confusion, she remembered so easily putting a spell in place to prevent something like this from happening again. So how did her master get caught a second time? 

Feeling flummoxed by it Scathach then cleared her mind and shook her head of these thoughts. She peeled off the sleeping robe revealing her naked body to the air of the room, she pulled out the swimsuit and started changing into it feeling a little bit anxious with excitement for another gangrape. At realizing these thoughts she blushed brightly and felt her mound dampen with arousal. 

‘This time will be different, I can feel it. When I arrive at that night club they’ll be hell to pay.’ She thought to herself as she draped the bikini top onto her large tits barely fitting them on and pulling the thin bikini bottom onto her person. She placed the rest of the accessories on with the rest of the outfit completing the ensemble and admiring herself in the mirror. She had on a contemplative frown on her face as she then left the hotel room ready to wreak havoc on some Yakuza gang members.

*******

Arriving with haste only a servant could muster Scathach leapt from building to building in a wind-like rush to locate her master. She followed the address and the coordinates that were left on the photo and came across the nightclub where she trashed the place some time ago. Thankfully it was nighttime meaning very few would even see her despite being out of spirit form. She landed on a lamp post just across the building Scathach stood calmly on the edge with arms crossed and a frown written on her beautiful face. 

‘Hmph, so it’s obviously the fools from last time, eh? Persistent ones they are, perhaps I should have killed them after all instead of sparing them.’ She thought to herself feeling partially anxious to a repeat of what happened that night. Suddenly she grabbed her arms into her hands and shivered pleasurably when recalling how violated she was in the orgy of over fifty men. Now she detected about a hundred and twenty people inside the place, she knew what this would entail if her swimsuit was anything to indicate about it. Shivering at the lewd memory she found herself salivating at the thought of being abused sexually like last time.

She didn’t accept that Servants could have cravings like this yet here she was feeling moist underneath her bikini bottom. Scathach quickly shook her head hoping to snap out of it and focus on rescuing her master, part of felt guilty for his predicament and hoped he was okay. Despite their differences she still held a strong affinity for him and yearned to see him safe, alive and well.

‘I wonder if he’ll blame me for being such a faulty servant when this is over, but for now, it’s time to go in.’ She thought to herself and leapt off the lamp post in a show of grace landing on the sidewalk and walking towards the entrance of the club. 

There were no guards standing outside the doors this time, not questioning the lack of security she quickly opened the entrance doors and pushed on in arriving in a cascade of darkness. The doors locked behind her with a click and lights come on showing a glass box just up ahead with Gudao himself sitting tied in a chair wearing a ballgag.

‘Master!’ Scathach thought out feeling incensed and ready to fight, but didn’t want to jeopardize her master’s health by playing it reckless. 

Meanwhile Gudao himself could almost laugh at what was about to happen, he longed to see his tormentor break due to her love of cocks that she developed during the last gangbang. 

“Scathach walked even closer and stood in front of the glass where she saw him strapped to the chair apparently beaten and tied up with hands behind his back. She trembled with fury and quickly reigned it in before turning around and facing the darkness.

“I am here now,you perverted coward. I know you want so let’s just begin now! I want him freed when all is said and done, and for you to never bother us again. You’ll know what will happen if you do.” She threatened until a series of lights came on all around the club’s dance floor. 

To Scathach’s unsurprised face she saw nearly a hundred or so men all wearing their usual black and white suits with sunglasses. They varied and shapes and sizes, many of them smirking widely like a bunch of overly excited frat boys and wore half-masks over their faces. 

‘Hmph, at least they’re covering their identities so I don't have to see their faces when they’re having me.’ She commented until she saw another light come up showing Zenko up above in the box office wearing his white suit and holding a microphone in front of him.

“Welcome, doll, glad you could join us finally. My men and I were getting bored waiting for you.” He began making her shoot him a filthy look. “I’ll get straight to the point then, obviously this will be a sequel to that hotel night some time ago where me and my men railed you like a whore back-to-back for the whole night. This time things are bigger, better, and there’s more of us around for you to please, so treat us nicely and we’ll give you nirvana. Oh and also the safety of your ‘Master’. Sound good?” 

“Understood, consider yourselves fortunate I don't simply go and castrate all of you in the blink of an eye.” She shot back and Zenko simply laughed uproariously. 

“Duly noted, now….for the first time course we want you to perform a sexy strip pole dance for us. Give everyone here a show now and then we’ll go crazy on you.~” Zenko said this with a chuckle and licked his lips perversely. He pressed a button on a terminal bringing up a slick metal pole in the center of the dance stage where she stood at.

The proud warrior clenched her fists and felt annoyed with being somebody else’s plaything, but relented and calmed herself before approaching it. All the men around her leaned in closer like an excited audience, some were taking seats here and there and others were stroking themselves off through their pants in anxious wait of her display. 

“Alright, I’ll give you miscreants heaven lest you want me to send you to hell. You better give me a far better experience than that other night otherwise I’ll just kill every single one of you.” She declared with a confident smile on her face, but Gudao knew the truth behind it.

She wanted this and was trying to keep from letting that become known.

‘Don't worry, Scathach, after 24 hours you’ll be very broken to the point you’ll be a brand new person. A better one with a taste for cocks and new personality.’ Gudao thought as she walked up the pole.

Sighing she wrapped one hand around the roundness of the pole and began grooving herself slowly upon it, she bent backward with her hips grinding up against the shaft exotically like a professional. Suddenly she was hearing cheers and hoots from all around cheering her on. Then to her surprise dance lights came up from above lighting up the place like it were a party, Scathach feltr this improve the mood somewhat and began grinding herself up and down on the pole in erotic fashion.

“Yeah!~ Work it, girl!”

“Whooooo!~” 

“Grind that fine ass next! Or better yet, do a little twirling instead!” 

Various other cheers and call outs came out in bunches encouraging the spiritual warrior to move more provocatively. Sighing she toko their advice as command and grabbed the shaft with both hands making her twirl around the pole like an exceptional dancer. The hooting grew even louder as the lights flickered with the playing of techno music.

‘How tacky.’ She thought until she turned around and pressed her buttocks up against the shaft now. She leaned her chest forward with some of her hair lustrous silky hair crossing her face giving her a sexylook. She started grinding her buttocks up along the pole shaft with legs spread wide open and hands held above her head aiding her in moving along.

Lancer danced fluidly and gracefully twirled around in exotic fashion to the crowd of perverse men cheering out for her. She had this knowledge thanks to the Grail and knew what many women in this profession knew, making this even better all around. The music played and Scathach continued erotically dancing around. The cheers grew louder as she undid the transparent sash around her waist tossing it away for one of the thugs to jump up catch.She kicked off her shoes next leading to another grabbing them and sniffing her shoes like a fetishist. 

“Yeah! Dance! Work it girl!”

“We love you! Show us that sexy body!” 

Part of Scathach felt encouraged and uplifted in response to the cheering, she felt the perverse thrill of it roll through her body completely making her become more enamored gradually. A smile crossed her face and her red eyes became half-lidded with growing fascination, she leaned back with one hand still on the shaft and feet properly placed around the sides keeping her bikini-covered mound riding up against it. She humped steadily in up and down fashion with her bottom grinding the shaft thoroughly. The men could see her snatch pressing up into the magenta fabric o f her outfit as he pressed into the metal material. She worked herself up and down with one hand on it and another back, her large tits swayed and jiggled with every bouncing movement really giving them a show! The cheering grew louder and Scathach danced fluidly to the flickering magenta lights and the nauseating music, she was unashamedly getting lost in the sleazy thrill of this action and enjoying the sights of the men drooling like idiots as seeing her breasts jiggle. 

She swayed and rode the shaft hard in erotic fashion next, by pulling herself up to rest her breasts around it and grind her volutpous body against it. She slowly pulled up then pushed down on it with tits being squeezed around the metal titillating all the men, they cheered and hooted like animals until she got up off the stage with swaying hips. She had no idea what drove her to do it but Scathach felt the instinct, nay, the strong impulse to go even further out of love for the thrill.

‘I knew it, she really did open up a repressed nymphomaniac inside. Oh ho this is gonna be a great night.’ Gudao thought seeing his Servant behave so inappropriately for a warrior of her prestige. 

She sashayed onto the dance floor where all the men were seated and twirled around sticking her buttocks out at one of them and shaking it provocatively.

“Oooh my god! I’m going to die and be happy now that I have this!” The one man said feeling as erect as a iron pole. Scathach was happy to have that effect and placed herself directly above his lap swaying her body fluidly along his waist without having touching him. She could almost feel his erection prod into the clothed crack of her ass.

The other men were hooting and cheering for their turns to go next, Scathach obliged them with flair despite not initially wishing to do this depraved stunt. She gracefully twirled away from the man and arrived in front of another before placing herself down on his lap and riding his thighs smoothly in erotic fashion.

“Ooaahhh! Must touch those tits!” This one groaned out and Scathach wagged her finger ‘no’ with a coy smile that said ‘not yet’. The man settled himself and leaned back enjoying the show of her bottom grooving back and forth along his thighs in slow heated passion. She danced on them with hands over her head pushing her tits out in front of his face. She could swear the guy was having a meltdown already and smiled with glowing pride at causing it.

“Me next! Pick me!” Another one cheered out and Scathach quickly got off the man she was sitting on to whirl over to the next pair of horny thugs that want her attention.

“Hmmm, how about I pick this guy next to you instead? You seem far too too desperate.” She commented snidely with a chuckle.

‘What’s gotten into me? I don't think I’ve ever behaved this in my previous life, did something loosen my inhibitions? I can’t seem to stop myself from enjoying this!~’ She thought with fascination as she stood in front of a random trio of Yakuza thugs with her hands holding her breasts teasingly in front of them. 

The men leaned forward salivating at the sight of those luscious G-cup melons being swiveled around in her hands. She dipped herself forward giving them a generous view of her cleavage and watching as their eyes glued themselves to her breasts.

“Oohh hooo! Those breasts….! They’re divine, I can hardly wait until we touch them! Like a christmas gift being unwrapped.” One said drooling as he stared hypnotically at her rotating breasts. 

Scathach then lifted herself up and brought up her right leg to place her foot down between one guy’s legs in dominance. The man himself was taken back by this, partially afraid she’d stomp his junk with that foot, but then he saw with great delight that she reached her back to undo the Bikini top on her body. 

All of the men in the room leaned forward in excitement as she undid her top and let it clung to her chest using her hands. She kept them on her boobs and teasingly swayed them around in front of all of them.

“You boys are so easy to tease and vex, I could merely touch your privates now and you’d burst like balloons.” She taunted making some of them peeved at her cheekiness despite the secret plan they had. “Fortunately for you I feel oddly generous, so here….about we go just straight to the action with a bit of foreplay.” 

With that she let her hands down revealing her pink nipples and luscious large melons that were her breasts, immediately many of the men had tented pants showing after seeing those babies in uncovered glory. Scathach then tossed the top somewhere else leaving it to be caught and fought over by a group of other men. She stood in front of at least eight of them right now and held her hands around her globes fondling them before their eyes.

‘I guess now’s the time to use it.’ Gudao thought as one secret thug undid his binds letting his hands come free. He brought out his hand aimed at Scathach before channeling his mana to activate his command seal. ‘Command seal! I hereby amplify your sensitivity to all manner of pleasure that is to befall you!’ 

The seal glowed and flashed making Scathach’s body suddenly shive intensely with sesnitive delight. She suddenly became extremely hot and bothered and prone to sensitivity through skin contact, she didn’t know what it was or why she felt this way, but she did feel very horny and unaware of certain things. Smiling coyly and let go her breasts and brought her hands down to pull down her bottom, the men’s eyes bugged out of their sockets when her moist uncovered pussy came into view. She tossed away the bottom leading to somebody else grabbing and fighting among others.

“Well boys…..” She cooed seductively and sat back on the stage of the dance floor on her knees beckoning all of them to come at her. 

“Remove your pants and whip out those hot dogs you call penises, I’d like to have a bit of fun right now.I’m guessing you are aching for that too if you’re drooling mugs are any indication.” She purred and all at once many ,if not all, of the gang member undid their clothes in a hurry. “Just be sure to don't disappoint me and burst prematurely when staring at my body.”

While they were tugging off their pants Scathach felt confident that after last time they wouldn’t be much of a challenge. But then, Gudao smirked knowingly once the first penis came into view.

“Wha….?! How...what….is that thing?” She sputtered out in surprise and felt a surge of arousal flow through her once she started seeing huge slabs of meat that the men didn’t have before. Each of their dicks were at least fourteen inches long and throbbing with pulsating veins on the surface. A more primitive part of Scathach’s mind felt incredibly aroused after seeing them, a fantasy of being broken in by those monsters surfaced within her mind. Ironic considering that it might well be her future.

“We’re going to use these to really break you in and make you our bitch, lady. You’re going to begging for more and more once we get started.” One who was the closest one in front of her said as he pushed his monster cock up against her face along with several others. “Now suck it, you warrior whore.”

“Aahh! I will not bend knee so easily you scum, and I will see how well you do in satiating my hunger. I’m not expecting much and size isn’t everything. Even if your dicks magically became larger than last time.” She purred back with chest heaving in excitement as she brought up her hands and gripped a random pair of dicks into them.

“Ooohhh!~”

“Uuunn! Yess!~” 

The two men who those dicks belonged to groaned feeling her soft strong fingers begin pumping them back and forth in steady motion. Others that gathered around the woman started jerking off in front of her making her nervous that so many monster-sized cocks were up close to her face. The guy in front of her, the one who talked trash earlier, pulled her face onto his dick making her smear her lips up against the bulging underside of it.

“We will break you, whore! You’ll learn to love it soon enough.” He said cackling knowingly as he held her head into his hands and lined up his member to push into her mouth!

“Pprhh! Mmmhhhffh!~” Scathach hummed out loudly sputtering and nearly choking as she felt such a large dick push into her lips. She gagged with wide shocked eyes as she struggled to adjust, her jawline felt a little sore as she slowly adapted to the monstrous length pushing back and forth into her throat.

“Oohh yess! Suck it whore!” the man groaned out as he rocked his hips into her face fucking her throat in hard wet thrusts that had her moaning. “This’ll teach you to attack us! Ooohhh yeeaah!”

Scathach squeezed her lips tightly and channeled more energy into her lips sucking hard on his dick as she tasted it plunging down her esophagus. She still made loud wet sputters of saliva and struggled to adjust, but then other dicks were brought in close around her face smacking her cheeks and rubbing up against her forehead! It was a whole plethora of penises all trying to mark their territory on her head. Some even grabbed raven locks of her beautiful hair to wrap around their dicks stroking them with those soft strands of her mane. 

“Mmph, mmph, mph mph mph!” Scathach pumped her face back and forth repeatedly into the guy’s waist, she felt his balls slap her chin and his waist smack into her nose lightly. He was very savage and loved the feeling of Scathach’s mouth surrounding his penis. ‘Ha, you wish you were this brave with me when I’m fighting, but...oohh I’m not complaining about the taste of it going in my mouth.~’

She adapted to the roughness and started pursing her lips down on that man’s phallus even harder making him whimper out loudly with pleasure. Roughly he pumped into her mouth basically fucking her face with his large appendage thrusting messily inside of it, Scathach hummed her throat vibrating it and relishing in hearing his pained groans of oncoming orgasm. She felt his shaft throbbing a few times indicating he was about to blow until her head was grabbed by another pair of hands and shoved into somebody else’s crotch!

“Mmhph!” She grunted out as her mouth was stuffed full of dick again, she barely had time to suck off the last guy to completion and was now being pulled onto a new man’s cock. He treated her the same way and held her face roughly pumping his hips into her mouth, aside from the skin shifting noises and sounds of everyone else around her jerking off in front of her Scathach slurped the man’s cock making loud wet sputtering noises in the process. You could even hear the squelching noises from afar as she was yanked from pair of hips and pulled onto another in sequence.

“Mmmmhpph!~” She whimpered out as she felt an ever larger smellier cock push down her esophagus nearly making her choke. Her eyes went wide and looked up to see a bald beefy Yakuza member tossing back his head as grooved his hips into the Lancer’s face.

“Oooh hoo yes! This throat is tighter than any other woman I’ve ever been with. It was made for sucking cock!” He bellowed out loudly making her narrow her eyes as she bounced back and forth into his body. 

“Yeah! Thank boss for this! This super warrior bitch is ours now! I’m gonna go first and ream her dry! I want to fuck that ass she’s packing.” 

“Me too, but I wonder if she can get pregnant. Just the thought of putting a bun in her oven is really setting me off.” Another one said as they crowded in closer around her face jerking their cocks off in front of her eyes. 

Scathach hummed wetly in growing erotic lust and jerked the dicks currently in her hands as she took turns hopping from one dick to another. She slurped and swallowed each new one and felt the men push the entirety of their dicks into her mouth once she did. A gaggle of loud oral sputtering noises echoed out from this small huddle with over a dozen men jerking off in front of her.

This cacophony of dick-sucking and masturbating continue on for several minutes until one by one each thug groaned loudly letting out their climax and cumming all over the woman before them.

“Aahhh! Here it comes! Let me paint your beautiful body in my seed, you bitch!” One groaned out and started humping his hips forward letting his dick throb and ejaculate all over her backside!

Another one came and coated her hair in messiness of white spunk, then another unleashed a payload onto her breasts giving her a pearl necklace. Scathach felt her heart beating faster as she was literally being painted in their spunk! She didn’t truly understand her more depraved state of mind wanting this, but found the thrill of being abused and challenged too exciting to ignore. Over and over again the men around her jerked themselves in front of her spurting thick viscous ropes of seed into her face, eyes, and nostrils. She had to see with one eye as they literally poured it on her, one by one the dozen or so men coated her beautiful naked body in their sperm until the last man, the one who had been fucking her mouth currently, unleashed a loud groan of bliss before he came down her esophagus with a gallon of sperm all his own.

“Mmmmppfh! Nngghh!” Scathachgurgled and swallowed constantly back to back as dicks from all around jerked off in front of her. Then, like a water show her body was becoming littered with thick ropes of semen shooting out all over her in sequence. Her face, her hair, her breasts, and basically her entire upper body was being coated in sperm! And she was loving it. 

Handfuls at a time the men groaned loudly as they drank off in front of her, the one inside her mouth simply humped her face roughly with each ejaculation. She gulped down every last blob of his spunk without showing any kind of weakness. Loud gulping sounds came from her throat as they eventually finished cumming all over her, when they were done Scathach stayed kneeling there with cum drizzled all over her beautiful body. She opened up her mouth showing the men a pool of pearly white before shutting her jaw and swallowing the rest with a tasty sigh.

“Ooohh! I’m fired up now! Let’s take this bitch and fuck her raw!” One called out making the others, the ones who weren’t quite yet spent, cheer out with him. 

“Hmmh, you wish you can tame me, but I’ll take every one of you up on that challenge.” Scathach cooed out before standing up and letting herself get picked up by a trio of burly men and seeing more dicks shoved into the open in front of her face. “Let’s see what you gnats can do to the queen of Shadows.” She taunted as one guy got underneath her gripping his sausage and pointing it upwards as she was lowered onto the man’s dick. She let her eyes go wide in surprise sensation as she felt her pussy spread wide open to swallow the length going in. His newly engorged size made this an experience akin to riding a bull, not that she had ever done that. 

“Nnngghh!” She grunted out in surprise momentarily forgetting that they all somehow had magically enhanced penises. Her blood red eyes noticed many of the cocks sticking out in front of her were glowing with a faint blue area as they regenerated. This included the cocks that had just came all over her body moments ago. ‘Magic, huh,but how? Who could be helping them?’

She couldn’t retain any more of her thoughts once the guy beneath her grabbed her wide perfectly hips to pull down hard onto his thick veiny penis. She sputtered out as she felt it prod hard into her own cervix, her vaginal muscles clamped down around it on instinct encouraging the Yakuza thug to begin hammering away inside of her body. 

“Mmmmnnngghh!~” She couldn’t help but moan loudly within her throat as she felt it tenderize her insides. In and out he pumped gingerly into her tight pussy with all the other men around her smiling sadistically as they heard her scream out. ‘No! I can’t let these animals see me like this! OOoaaahhh!’

Scathach was losing her composure and slowly breaking in front of all of them as they raped her. Her legs dangled and jerked about, her body writhed and undulated to the grooving thrusts that had a thick dick pushing into her cervix. Seeing her whimper and struggle boosted their morale exponentially, the man underneath her body squeezed the skin of her perfect hips tightly as he began hammering more rapidly into her from below. Her buttocks clapped and jiggled against his hips in reverse cowgirl arrangement. He simply hammered away up into her throbbing cunt making her squeal and mewl as he bucked hard and withotu care for her wellbeing. Luckily Servants hardly felt pain unless it was against another Servant or spiritual creature. Humans could do so very little against any single one of them unless magic was involved, unfortunately that seemed to be the case with their magically reinforced dicks sawing in and out of her body. Scathach struggled to keep a depraved smile from forming on her face, but her lips were indeed curving upward in a depraved grin for this was violation was indeed scratching an itch deep inside of her body. 

“Unnghh! Uuh uh uh uh uh aahhh! Oohh yeah!~ I’m going to wreck you for everybody,you beautiful slut!” The man beneath her groaned out loudly as he drove his member savagely into her quivering quirm again sending another jolt of pleasure up her spin.

“You’re not the first to try, fella, and judging by these men around me I must say I’ve...haaahh..had better!” She shot back in defiance angering some of the other mobsters around her. Her face was suddenly grabbed roughly by a pair of hands as one thug pushed his large slab of phallic meat right in front of her face. She felt the intuitive desire to suck on it and rung her tongue around it’s surface, the feeling, the pressure of such a cock pressing up against her face filled her with a depraved need to do so. 

Her eyes were drawn to its shape and subconsciously her mouth opened up on its own inviting him in. The man it belonged to smirked widely and gripped her head before plunging down into her esophagus in one stroke!

“Oooohh! Yeeeaahh!~ This’ll teach you to shut up.” He groaned loudly in sexual relief as he felt Scathach squeeze her lips tightly around the top half of his member sucking it gingerly with lustful eyes. Her left hand came up and felt around around for another dick to grab and squeeze, fortunately there was no shortage of willing participants.

A random thug took hold of her right hand and forced her fingers to wrap around the middle of his dick making him groan loudly along with the man fucking the Lancer’s face. Scathach started pumping him back and forth determined to get him bursting before she herself does. The guy was whimpering in pleasure and voicing it like crazy, her other hand soon found a willing participant and grabbed her fingers around that cock next leaving both of her hands to pump each dick back and forth in strokes of pleasure. Multi-tasking like an expert the Queen of Shadows continued her work on jerking the dicks hard in her hands making the men they belonged to turn into putty, she did all of this while throating the foot-length dick plunging wetly down into her throat. She was becoming intoxicated by the taste of it all and losing more of herself to the deprvaity she so very longed for.

“Mmph mmp mph mhh mh mh mh mhmhhh!” Scathach hummed loudly within her throat as the large cock pumped steadily into her esophagus. She controlled her throat muscles into squeezing gingerly around it pushing the man closer to cumming and giving in more to her latent nymphomania. 

“HHaaahhh! Her hands are so strong, she grips like iron but her skin is so very soft! This woman is magnificent! I wish we could keep her around.” One man whimpered while his dick was getting gingerly pumped by Scathach’s right hand. He relished the soft feel of her fingers squeezing tightly around the neck of his dick. 

“Who says we can’t, huh? Once we break this bitch we’ll pass her around and keep her with us for as long as we wait.” The other man being jerked off said with a dark chuckle while Scathach’s left continued massaging his dick. Were her mouth not filled up with another’s cock she’d shoot back a nastier comment at the idiot.

‘You wish you could break me, you morons. Whoever the mage is among you I’ll find him and take the oh-so-coveted magic support out of your hands. You’ll be back to your limp-dicked normal selves once I do. That is assuming I don't simply kill you for this, but I will admit I am enjoying the service.’ She thought to herself nastily and started raising her buttocks up and down more rampantly atop the man that was fucking her from beneath. He had then reached up to her chest and fondled her large breasts into each of his hands intensifying the pleasure she was receiving by pinching her nipples. 

“Nnnnggghhh!” Scathach screamed loudly from above as the dick plunging her face kept it’s momentum in raping her esophagus.

Scathach squeezed and wiggled her buttocks against his waist tightly as her pussy muscles coiled around the man’s length. He was still thrusting at a steady diligent pace into her quirm but was prompted to go even faster. Slaps of skin against skin echoed out from the union as she bobbed her buttocks up and down frequently on the man below. Her legs were kept spread wide apart so as to show everyone her entire naked body laid before them. More and more of the hundred Yakuza members gathered round with dicks held out and jerking them over the sight of her taking those four dicks she was engaged with. She writhed and bounced around continuously in the middle of everyone like a common sex doll pleasuring anyone who would use her. Part of her loved it and another part of her still hated these thugs for getting the better of her. 

Still,she slurped and bobbed her head against the one guy’s dick squeezing it tightly between her lips as he held her face close to his pelvis. The other cacophony of smacking noises occurred between her face and that man’s body as he hammered himself into her face forcing her throat to cushion his dick and make her swallow it constantly. He wouldn't stop groaning loudly as he felt Scathach bury her face into his pelvis, his orgasm about to hit him like a tidal wave and steadily rose up like the rest of the men having fun with her. 

“Hmmhhh!~” She hummed loudly with sealed lips and closed eyes focusing her body on her efforts in maximizing pleasure with the dick in her mouth. She coiled her tongue around it as her cheeks and lips sucked more of it in, her lips voraciously squeezed around it adding a touch of magic to her body in the process. The man groaned louder and louder hitting his very limit as he hugged her face into his pelvis. He then started humping her face enthusiastically letting out his climax in the process and shouting it out to the heavens. 

“HHhaaaaghhh! Yesss! OOoh yes!” He howled out as his cock throbbed and burst like a firehose inside of Lancer’s face. Her eyes shot wide open and her cheeks bloated like a puffer fish when she felt his sperm pump out intensely inside her mouth. 

While he came Scathach focused on squeezing her lips even tighter around his throbbing appendage, she coaxed more cum out of it while he was still cumming draining him completely his essence and leaving him to wave noticeably with a smile on his face. As spurt after spurt of thick viscous semen entered her gullet she started swallowing everything down the hatch as loudly as humanly possible until he fell back dislodging himself from her mouth. Then one by one the men next to her also cum, namely the ones stroking her hands around their cocks!

“Uunnghh!” The one in her right hand came coating her fingers in thick spunk and making a mess of her right side.

“Hoooohh! Oh yeahh!~” The one in her left hand came next spritzing her left shoulder and a side of her face before falling back spent. Then lastly, the man underneath her grunted out and plunged his hips hard into her nether region from below!

“Aah aah aahhhn! Here it comes, you whore! Take everything I’ve got! I hope you wind up pregnant with somebody’s kid!” The man beneath her roared out as he rapidly pumped her pussy again and again in savage passion letting his seed pump into her. 

“Mmmnnhh!~” Scathach moaned as she felt the gooey warmth pour into her womanhood, she couldn’t get pregnant at all. Servants were spiritual bodies with the same sensations as human ones, but conception didn’t apply to them. It was still hot though,plenty of female and male Servants fucked their masters on a daily basis to alleviate their stress and fulfill their needs. Many of their fantasies included the pregnancy kink, and Scathach felt the thrill in the kink herself pretending she was at risk of getting impregnated. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise when she felt how thick the anonymous gangster’s sperm was, likely also magically enhanced, as it gingerly pumped into her womb in abundance. Her body absorbed the mana as it came into her making her mewl in hedonistic pleasure as he let a whole pint of semen inside her body. and then relaxed as she felt the thick ropes of semen splash into her body. Servants can’t get pregnant alright, but it was strange they’d feel sexual stimulation in the first place. Nevertheless Scathach was positively shivering with sexual elation, she loved the feeling and soon felt the man underneath her give out leaving himself spent. 

Once the guy was done discharging inside of her Scathach was then lifted off of him and pulled into another group of men ready to fuck her entire body senseless.

“Hahaha, you men only feel so strong when you’re outnumbering someone like me. What? Have no confidence in a one on one confrontation?” She teased with a hot gasp after she was roughly pulled to the ground. She was laid on her sides now and felt multiple hands fondling her body all over. She subtly crooned in sensation as they fondled her legs, massaged her buttocks, finger her cum-filled pussy, and stroked her large perfect tits. She let out a breath of elation until one man grabbed the back of her head and roughly pushed her face into his waist sheathing another large sausage of a cock into her throat! 

“Mmmmhhh! Nnngghh!~” She moaned stifled as the man roughly pounded her skull with his waist gingerly shoving his meat down her esophagus and fucking her mouth. The tender smacks of skin that came from the contact between her face and his body echoed out once more. 

Another group of men lifted her left leg up high keeping her standing while ithung high in the air. Another man got behind her buttocks and pushed his turgid length into her anus making her squeal sharply around the other’s dick. Taking this moment as an opportunity the one lifting her leg up guided his member into her sopping wet cum-filled folds and pushed it inside her body. She mewled again and was now being banged side to side and back and forth motion. 

“Mmhhgghhh!” She mewled out amidst the chuckles of the men fucking her roughly again. 

Scathach had groaned out once again when feeling her insides stretch out to accommodate the thick slab of meat pounding her pussy. Another pair of guys decided to make use of her free hands with each grabbing a hand and making them pump their cocks while she was getting stuffed. 

“Mmph mmp mmp mmp mphhhh! Hhmmhh!~” She hummed out with eyes half-lidded in a lust-filled trance. She could feel cock inside her throat plunging voraciously down her mouth making her sputter out saliva. All around she was getting taken from each side and forced to gingerly stroke off the other two men abusing her hands. 

The guy at the bottom kneeling his thighs underneath her own hammered diligently into her snatch making her body writhe along the ground floor. Slaps of flesh echoed throughout with muffled sputters of saliva and moans of ecstasy coming from the guys raping her all at once, Scathach was getting lost in the haze of sexual debauchery and enjoying the taste of the dick violating her throat. He pumped and pumped into her head some more keeping a steady grip around the back of her head giving her the view of his waist pummeling her lips. She sputtered and writhed back and forth along the surface feeling their large veiny dicks dive into her body from all around. Skin-smacking noise continued echoing out along with her muffled groans and loud grunts from the guys. Her large tits bounced constantly along with her undulating body giving everyone a good view of the warrior woman being dominated entirely. 

She sputtered around the cock going into her mouth until she felt his waist thrust forward at an even faster rate. The guy was getting ready to cum and was going to deposit all of it inside her esophagus.

“Ooohh yeah! H-here I come, swallow everything~” The guy groaned out pumping his waist hard into her face and ending with shoving his balls right into her chin as he let off a thick deluge of cum gushing down her throat! Scathach closed her eyes and squealed loudly in taste as she felt the thick blasts of cum pour down her esophagus, the other guys fucking her hands and twat saw her enjoying it and felt their orgasms hit them as well. 

“Uunnghh!” The man fucking her pussy groaned loudly and shoved his waist all the way up into her hips sealing his member entirely inside her pussy before cumming. His member throbbed and his balls pulsate with relentless release despoting thick amounts of cum into her womb yet again like the other man had done.

The two jerking themselves off using her hands came and guided their erections over her luscious chest, with each of them letting out a loud groan they ejaculated all over her breasts giving her another pearl necklace! The men all around her groaned loudly as some came during their stroking sessions, Scathach was littered from more seed painting her sides and her legs. Once the current crop of thugs finished fucking her she sat up on her buttocks and smirked condescendingly at them all.

“Is that it? Seeing your enhancements and increase to your numbers I somehow expected more, but it looks like you human men can only do so much. I hardly felt a thing that wasn’t comparable to a warm foot massage.” She taunted with a smirk and scraped some seed from her face with hr fingers before putting it inside her mouth to suck off.

While some men were greatly excited by the sight she display others were more furiously impatient with her and willing to fuck her hard in order to shut her up.

Just then, Gudao brought out his hand and aimed at her once amore from behind the glass box. He smirked and channeled his mana into other two remaining command seals he had left in his arsenal. He was a master sure, but not a mage fighting in the Holy Grail War, thus he could expand these seals at his leisure without worrying about losing Scathach. There was only a recharge date on waiting for them to come back, but the magic proficiency they held over his Servant was well worth it.

‘By the power of the command seals, I command you to feel even greater pleasure at the hands of all these men!’ He chanted mentally causing the magic to erupt in a show of light showing the seals fading in color.

Scathach suddenly felt very very uneasy and received everything around her with the utmost sensitivity! She suddenly felt the throbbing soreness in her pussy amplify, the feeling of the syrupy seed inside her womb become more noticable, her breasts still tingled from having them played with earlier, everything that had been done to her was leaving a lasting impression on her senses making her moan out with sexual longing.

“Huuaahhh! What….what happened to me? I...I can feel everything magnified.” She breathed out panting raggedy believing it to be just a reflex of her body post-coitus.

The yakuza members grinned knowing this was the signal to go to ‘Phase Two’, one turned to the others and called out to them with a sadistic grin.

“You heard her, boys! Time to go town and begin the second cour!” He called out making many of them cheer out in agreement. A swarm of men converged on Scathach’s body making her appear somewhat frightned as she was grabbed and pulled into another hardcore gangbang of intense fucking!

“Hhaaaaagghhh!~” She hollered out in sensation as she was pulled back onto another guy’s body feeling his erection push into her tight warm ass. It was an intense feeling that left her reeling, the sensation of having such a thick turgid foot-long length bury itself into her rectum was something she could not endure. She moaned harshly behind clenched teeth with her newfound sensitivity levels making her feel every groove of his cock saw in and out of her butt while the others converged on her again.

A random man above spread open her long luscious legs and pushed his member deep into her quirm making toss back her head in excitement. Her walls squeezed and sucked the cock deep into her body making her mewl in sensitivity at the spread feeling of it. She felt everything magnify as the men on top of her started pumping both of her holds in tandem motion! Wet slaps of flesh echoed out back and forth in sequence as they fucked both holes with blind lust-filled hunger. 

A handful of other men didn’t want to wait their turn and started crowding around her head with cocks sticking out being jerked gingerly by their own hands. Scathach was in a flux of mind-breaking pleasure now and started subtly moaning out in ecstasy as they banged her like this for roughly twenty minutes. Her body flopped about up and down to their hard thrusts making her pussy squelch with every hard insertion they gave her. Her buttocks smacked continuously against the guy below, she was really feeling his member plunge her anus roughly giving her ultimate pleasure. It hit many sweet spots inside of her body and going in tandem with the man above her fucking her pussy savagely. In and out the wet plunging thrusts of the men’s dicks continue onward with many others jerking their coeks in front of her expecting her to suckle on each one. 

“Suck on it already, you whore! We’re dying over here!” One man groaned out loudly making Scathach smirk amidst the violent shaking she was undergoing.

“Then come and make me suck it, you coward! All of you! Come at me with everything you have, I can certainly take it!” She challenged feeling the man beneath her plunge his cock into her anus even harder making her cheeks squish nicely into his waist. 

The men around her cheered and groaned before several forced her hands up to wrap her fingers around their dicks. The man complaining earlier reached down and grabbed her head tilting it downward so he could shove his beefy dick up into her esophagus! 

“Prrphh, pphp, phpph! Mmhhhhh!~” She choked a little bit at the sudden intrusion and successfully tamed her gag reflex as he began pumping his hips directly into her face in and upside down blowjob. He savagely ramed his body into her face pushing his pubes into her nose tickling her as his cock pushed into her throat. Scathach was now making a gaggle of wet sputtering noises as she was getting dicked from all around. Her eyes drifted into a half-lidded state as she asted and slobbered her tongue all around his big meaty cock. 

The men from all around continued pummeling her other holeds in tandem while a standing pair made her fingers jerking their lengths tightly. All around it was a flesh pit of Yakuza strking off or raping her delectablly sexey body and Scathach was in the middle of all of it feeling her mind melt with the pleasure. Her sensitivities had been turned up somehow and she was feeling every sensation of their dicks magnify exponentially. She could feel every curve, every micron of skin push into her pink wet pockets of internal flesh. Her ass was getting stretched into a gaping hole, her pussy muscles had been kept spreading wide as one thug took turns after another once they left her with a creampie. And lastly, the man currently raping her mouth held her jaw closely as he rammed her throat languidly in blind lust. 

She was getting close to cumming and continuing to hear the trash talk coming from her rapists.

“Soooo good! I hope this bitch can get pregnant, I really hope!”

“Yeah, humble the woman that talks like a big shot. You should probably hate yourself for having such a lewd body! Unngh! I think that spell will make us fuck you all night long, you cunt!” Another bellowed out pumping himself in her right hand. 

“Nnngghh!~” She whimpered from the reaming of her throat. Her lips wetly spluttered as she felt him rape her mouth even faster, to the point his balls slapped against her forehead.

They continued on like this for some time until several of the men around her busted their loads all over her body, her tits, her flat stomach, and everything else including her pussy was stuffed full of cum! Scathach herself came hard once they finished unloaded several payloads of seed into her body, once the current ‘guard’ left her body plenty of other men took their place and lifted her up. She was standing on her feet feeling dazed from the overload of hardcore gangbang sex she just experienced.

“Hup!” Another man behind her groaned loudly as he pushed his phallus into her wide supple buttocks sheathing it deeply inside of her ass.

“Aaagghhhh!~ Oooohhh!~”Scathach moaned out loudly with teeth clenching together once again. Standing up and having been sodomized left her asshole tender and much more sensitive to being fucked. She didn’t have long to wait however since another Yakuza in front of her held her left leg apart and pushed his turgid member into her tight wet pussy. He groaned after he sheathed it inside of her body in one go reaching as far as her womb and making her tremble in sensitivity. She started panting again when they began pumping in and out of her holds. 

Her head was then grabbed by another pair of hands causing her body to bend down making her head stay at waist length. The man fucking her pussy lifting her right leg up high into the sky as another gang member grabbed the back of her head and sheathed his cock inside of her throat canal. Her eyes shot wide open and her lips sputtered wetly as she was being attacked from all sides standing up.

“Mmhp mmph mmhp mmhp m mhp mmhp mmhpp!~ Hhhhmmhh!~” She whimpered out feeling her sense of stability become blitzed by the magnified sensations of being raped in all three holes once again. Her buttocks smacked and jiggled with each pounding thrust from the guy raping her ass, her pussy squelched and squeezed around the dick burrowing savagely into her from the bottom and her mouth was feeling stretched due to a particularly large sock sawing in and out of her esophagus. Scathach was basically a chew toy for a bunch of ravenous horny dogs. 

She was bouncing back and forth to their thrusts feeling her jaw stretch as each dick hammering into her body suddenly grew even larger! Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw it happen and all at once every man she supposedly satisfied regained their stamina and became ready for rounds two and beyond. She had seen the aura of magic being used and knew someone among the group was a mage benefitting these men. She’d ponder on it further but her thoughts became scrambled when the dick pumping into her throat started going in faster. 

“OOoohh yeah! Hhaagghh!~” The guy groaned loudly as he hugged around Scathach’s face riveting his hips into it and making her sputter with each violent thrust. Her lips squeezed and sucked his cock as she struggled to accommodate the intense feeling. She squeezed her eyes shut and endured having her throat bruised and violated. 

From behind, her ass and her cunt were also getting equally reamed in double penetration tandem! They were fucking her so hard her hips were swaying back and forth between their bodies like it were ping pong. 

“Mmh mh mh mh mh mhhhhhm!~” Scathach growled in ecstasy as she felt their dicks stir up her insides roughly in wild unrestrained splendor. 

Each man groaned loudly all at once and every single one of them burst inside of her body together. Their shafts throbbed and their balls bloated sending thick blasts of semen directly into each of her holes! 

“Mmphpph!” Scathach muffled out when feeling her cheeks bloat with semen forcing her to swallow it all down in loud gulps. 

“That’s right, chug it all down, woman. We’ll break you yet and make you crave cock when this is all over.” The one cumming inside her mouth grunted as he continued ejacualting thick loads down her esophagus. The others finished cumming inside both her ass and pussy for nearly a full blown minute before releasing her for another group of thugs ready to fuck. 

Scathach coughed out the amount of sperm she couldn't swallow and was then grabbed by the head to be thrown down onto the floor where another random thug spread open her legs and pushed inside of her. 

“NNgghhh! You….you...jelly-spined twits don't know how to treat a woman, do you? Haaah! No wonder you needed a mage to help you rape me.” She shot back with a snide smirk before feeling the man inside her lift up her right leg and begin savagely pounding her tenderized pussy. Wet slaps of skin followed and Scathach found it hard to concentrate on her thoughts, this man’s cock was actually hitting her weak spots in a very significant way. So much so that she couldn’t help but moan. But then a hand reached out and grabbed her face to pull her open mouth onto another random dick forcing her to suck on it. In tandem they pumped and fucked into her mouth and pussy making her bounce around along the floor.

“Mmh mh mh mh mh mmhhaagghh!~” Scathach whimpered out feeling her body jingle back and forth between both sets of cocks pummeling inside of her. She was losing more of her consciousness and feeling her sense of stability cave even further with the onslaught of being fucked. To coax the current batch of men fucking her into coming she reflexively squeezed down both her vaginal muscles and her lips tightly on their dicks. 

“Uunngghh!”

“Hooooaahh!~” 

Each man groaned loudly in unbridled pleasure and felt ready to burst inside of her throat. Scathach waited and continued the work until each one started spurting thick ropes inside their respective depositories! She moaned loudly with pursed lips vibrating her throat around one guy’s dick and squeezing her cervix around the other’s dick making them cum even more. Spurt after spurt flowed into her being, Loud gulping sounds followed again with Scathach once again being coated in more cum from several thugs that stood over her jerking themselves off over her body. 

Letting go of her and letting her cough out more semen that she didn’t manage to swallow Scathach was then grabbed again and held upward by several strong pairs of hands. She was losing strength the more orgasms she endured when having them stuff her body over the duration. She was held up at knee level with one guy standing above her breasts sandwiching them around his thick turgid cock and pushing the head up against her chin. Her face was tilted backward once again allowing another one to push wetly into her throat, and of course, the one lifting he rup by the waist guided his dick deep into her sensitive tender quirm.

With a thick grunt and a loud wet squelching sound he buried his length inside her body and kept her lifted up. The man on her chest started squeezing her tits around his length sawing it back and forth between them as he enjoyed the pillowy softness. 

“Uunn unnh unh unh unhaaahhh!~” Scathach moaned loudly as the dick raping her mouth continued plunging in as hard as possible. She slurped tightly around it’s long curved length making the thug fucking her mouth with it moan loudly in bliss. 

The other two men riding her body thrusted into her being with smooth tandem, the man plowing her cunt gingerly increased the pace resulting in his hips slapping tightly against her upper thighs. For some reason or another Scathach felt the need to wrap her legs around him and did as such. He whimpered loudly and pushed his length harder inside her body. Meanwhile, the one guy abusing her tits squeezed them roughly and pinched her nipples together making them smother his shaft. She moaned and felt jitters of sensitive pleasure through her body as he did this, her weak point was her tits after all and he was making her into jelly the more he squeezed them into his hands.

‘Scathach started moaning loudly into the appendage pushing into her mouth, she was going to lose it now and feel her climax wash over her body any minute now. Her body started undulating wildly between the three men on top of her, she started shivering and feeling her folds begin to tighten around the guy savagely fucking her pussy. Beyond them were other handfuls of men jerking off to the sight of her being used like a sex doll.

‘I’m getting close….! Uuugaahh! If I come again I’ll feel even weaker than before. My mana is draining to all these magically enhanced dicks! Ooooh!~’ She thought to herself as her body convulsed violently between the men as they came all at once!

“Uunghhh! Have a facial, you smug bitch!” The one fucking her mouth groaned out as he slammed his waist into her mouth once more letting out a thick deluge of seed to pour down her throat! Again Scathach’s cheeks puffed wide as blast upon blast of seed poured into her mouth once more! Scathach struggled to swallow since she already had ingested so much cum already earlier. 

“Mmnnpph!” She gurgled for a bit and thankfully the guy humping her face pulled his length out tolet his dick smack her face coating her with his seed. Her face was being painted all over in spunk with the guy behind who had been thrusting between her tits letting out his load all over her as well. 

“Ooooaahh yeah! Aaaahh!~” He sighed out in sexually charged relief letting his cock spew copious amounts of cum all over her breasts.

And right on cue, the thug pumping her snatch came lastly as well and shoved himself all the way inside so he could bloat her stomach with his own share of sperm. Her womb filled up like a balloon as she received more ropes of semen straight from the man’s cock. He pumped and pumped gripping her hips tightly until he pulled out at the last minute to coat the rest of her body in his sperm. The trio gently let her down onto the floor and let the others jerk their ejaculations lal over her tired body.

All around there were groans and gasps of elation as they came one by one, Scathach was feeling feebled now after that back-to-back with magically enhanced dicks as their arsenal. Her beautiful,tall, elegant body was now painted head to toe in gooey seed. She was panting tiredly feeling defeated and bloated with cum, her violet eyes gazed up at the many men still with hardened magically enlarged erections towering over her with sinister smiles on their faces.

‘I...huff….can’t….fight back….I had no idea...huff...that those magical endowments...would weaken me.’ She thought as a couple of them bent down and picked her up ready to begin Round Three.

****

Quickly cleaning her off from a distance using a magic spell Gudao had cleansed his Servant of all the seed and fluids that had covered her body and cast ‘refresh’ on her restoring her stamina. She was fully awake again and ready to be fucked some more, what had turned out from a gangbang of attrition devolved into a full-on gangrape. He sensed her spiritual strength had been sapped tremendously along with her spirit itself, Gudao knew now that it was only a matter of time before she was completely broken in as a cock-craving slut. He looked at his hand and noticed that all three of his command seals had returned thanks to the Saint Quartz crystal he had just used moments ago. Smirking evilly again he pointed his hand at her from a distance and channeled his mana into the Command Seals preparing to use them all at once for maximum effect. 

‘By the power of the command seals I now channel all of your power into amplifying the sensations of carnal pleasure my Servant will feel! Release!’ Gudao chanted out within his mind causing a fierce surge of mana to flow into Scathach’s body! The Lancer bolted upward with her large chest sticking out as she wiggled in sharp bodily convulsions right there on the spot.

“Uuuaaahhh!~” Scathach shrieked out in ecstasy and sat up on her knees shivering with immeasurably sensitive ecstasy. She shook like crazy right before the eyes of the confused-looking Yakuza hundred surrounding her. They all looked to her clean naked body and smiled widely when she faced them with a lewd hungry smile. Hugging her arms together some more she felt her insides stir with longing as her body entered a state of highly sensitive pleasure coursing through it. She was hornier than she’s ever been and ready for more arounds of her vicious gangrape to happen. 

“Ooooohhh, what are you all waiting for? An invitation? Do I still frighten you like this even? I’m ready….for more, so give me it! All of it! Your dicks, your bodies, and everything in between! Don't hold out on me!” She cried out with depraved thrist sparking some scare-induced erections from many of the men around her. 

She crawled onto all fours and looked hungrily at the closest dick in front of her, licking her lips and making an expression of purely depraved lust she wrapped her hands around the shaft and started sucking.

“HHooh ooohhh! Yeaaahh! On man she’s sucking hard! Might have to restrain her, uunngghh!” The man she was blowing groaned out loudly feeling his pelvis get pulled up into Scathach’s face from the sheer force of her throat suction. She closed her eyes and mewled internally with unbridled hunger as she sucked hard on his dick back and forth into his throat making him hump her head.

Another pair of thugs looked to each other and nodded before rushing off to grab the ‘restraining’ gear that man had mentioned earlier. They had a kinky idea in which to really break in this woman and all of the guys around her body started jerking it to the scene of her reverse face-fucking that one man’s hips. Loud wet plunging sounds flowed out between her head and his pelvis, the man groaned loudly and felt his orgasm fast approaching his body. He grabbed the back of her head and hugged her face in deep while pumping back and forth into her mouth like it were a second pussy. 

“Mmhhp mmp mmp mmp mmp mmggghhh!~” Scathach hummed as she sucked the guy’s dick as hard as she could relishing in the taste of his meat being cushioned by her throat muscles. 

The other pair of men came rushing back carrying a set of bondage ropes and bent down to tie back her wrists behind her back. Scathach allowed this with a coy smirk and popped off of the man’s dick with a wet smack of lips. 

“Oohh yes, now you’re being assertive. Ravage me, you limp-dicked bastards! I deserve it!” She cried out with utter depravity as they wrapped the bondage harness around her torso tying it tightly around her breasts and her stomach. Scathach tossed her head back and squealed out in ecstasy once they fastened the rope hugging her body. She felt every rough groove, ever curve of it, binding tightly to her frame making her feel plenty orgasmic sensations. Her thighs quivered and the men lifted her up and seated the girl between themselves necasing their dicks into both her pussy and her asshole.

“Aagghhhh!~ Yesss! Ooohhh!~” She hollered out as she felt each thick foot-length member push into her gaping holes filling up her pussy and her rectum all over again. Having both in at once sent pleasurable chills up her spine as she began flopping back and forth between the two men fucking her in tandem. 

The two men grunted and sawed into both of her holes in back and forth motion. Their dicks, long and magically imbued, grooved hard and fluidly into her ass and her pusy. Soon their hips were pumping up at the same time making her bounce up and down on top of them with mouth open waiting to be filled. Fortunately the man she was blowing earlier came back in and pushed his lubricated sausage into her gullet once again!

“NNnngghhh!~” She sputtered and started bobbing her head to and from his waist with nose smacking against his navel. She slurped hard and wrapped her tongue around any part of his penis that was inside her throat. She squeezed her lips tightly as it sawed back and forth inside her mouth humming her throat in the process, the man tossed his head back and moaned loudly when felt the vibrations of her throat caressing his dick. He wouldn’t be far along now and grunted loudly in consecutive manner as he pumped Scathach’s face.

The wet sounds of dicks plunging in and out of her body echoed constantly along with her orgasmic moans, Scathach was feeling every inch, every modicum of the surface of their penises push her insides around so sensitively. Her mind was giving way to a state of eternal pleasure and wanton lust, feeling restrained and helpless while they had their way with her certainly added to the spice aplenty. Her lips made constant sputtering sounds with saliva gushing out as her face was ravaged by the third member, her buttocks started clamping down around the cock raping her anus hole, and her folds were coiling tightly around the one plunging her pussy. She was about to cum and cum hard she would until all three came at once!

“Aagghhh! Here it comes, swallow everything down, you arrogant bitch!” The man raping her mouth hollered as he plunged his pelvis deep into her face letting his balls smack her chin as his shaft pumped a thick deluge of sperm down her gullet. 

The other two men groaned out in unison and pushed their cocks as far in as they can go before unleashing a thick splash of sperm deep into her insides once again. Her rectal cavity filled up with one man’s seed while her womb became fuller with another’s. They came in hard spurts in tandem making her flop back and forth between them while she came herself. She shuddered intensely with mouth screaming in orgasm around the third’s pulsating meat!

“Nngghh! Mmmphh, mmmnnhh!~” She moaned after she finished swallowing all of his load down her throat letting her stomach fill up with gooey white contents.

When the men lifted her off she gained some semblance of self once again and futility protested to having more dicks spear her body.

“Noo….please...enough….!” She huffed and panted feeling her body border on the realm of fainting, but the men weren’t listening to any of it. When they grabbed her up ready to stuff her again she struggled feebly with her arms restrained still and her strength sapped, she knew it was futile as they laid her down on top of a new Yakuza member. 

She was on top of him face down and ready to have his dick push inside of her in cowgirl position, the difference now though was that other men were joining in ready to plunge her holes once more. Her eyes tiredly scanned around in terror as one man guided the bottom person’s cock below into her tight gooey folds. With a loud wet squelching noise it slipped in making her whimper in sensation, but then to her surprise she felt that same man push his dick right into the same orifice. This made her panci and turn her head back to see a second dick pushing into her vaginal hole stretching her out entirely.

“Aaaahhhh!~ Uuuggghh!” She howled out loudly in pain and pleasure as she felt both sausages plunge into her pussy at the same time. The men around her cheered and hooted loudly as both dicks plunged deeply inside of her body. She shivered and came all of sudden making them both groan out loudly without having to cum. 

Scathach’s quivering body shuddered intensely spritzing both their large dicks with fluids as she sturglgled to retain her sanity. Once she settled down a third Yakuza mounted her hips and lined his member up to her puckered anus hole. Her eyes peered back in wide open terror as he pushed his length into her ass making it a triple penetration! 

She squealed out in unwitting ecstasy again as her body was pushed to its limits having three dicks inside her now. Her pussy squeezed and coiled tightly around the two rubbing together inside her snatch stretching out her folds to levels unprecedented. 

“Hhhoooaaaahhh!~ Uunungghh! It’s too much! Uunnghh!~” She stammered out feeling her mind reach it’s breaking point as they started plunging back and forth into her ass and pussy all at once. To prevent her from talking anymore a fourth member went up and shoved his dick straight into her gaping mouth! With a loud squelching noises and a sputter of saliva gushing about Scathach’s throat was now getting raped all over again at the same time the other three dicks plunged into her insides. 

Her eyes drifted into a half-lidded state feeling her sanity ebb away from her, the men fucking her grunted loudly as they sawed their dicks in and out of her body like rats converging on a single slice of cake. She sputtered and moaned as her body rocked back and forth to their movements pushing her closer to an orgasmic rush. They rutted into her feverishly for another half hour more making her writhe and undulate like a horny mutt during mating season, Scathach purred as she sucked tearfully on the dick pushing down her throat. She had came several times already and was now on her ninth climax, when it hit her the vice-like contractions surrounding all three dicks buried inside her burst!

“Mmmnngghh!~” She groaned out as she felt each and every single one ejacualte thickly inside of her ass and her pussy. Feeling the double-stuffing payload of the men fucking her cunt unleashed a thick torrent of sperm inside her body bloating up her stomach even more. The one pumping her anus unleashed his payload as well making Scathach shiver in lust-induced euphoria even more, this made her squeeze her lips tightly on the man who was raping her mouth during that triple insertion. 

Once again she felt the thick cascade of gooey white seed gush down her throat, her eyes glossed over in a lust-induced stare as she swallowed vertyhing down as loud as possible.

“Muuaahhh…..!~” She gasped out loudly once he pulled his dick from her mouth. The other three grunts groggily pulled out of her body one by one until she was left sprawled on the floor with a gaping sperm-filled anus and a gaping pussy oozing the same substance. 

“Again!” Zenko called out from afar to his men, noticing that roughly less than half had passed out due to the extreme pleasures of fucking the woman in front of them. “Same position, but this time standing up. I’d like to see that wretched woman’s face up front and broken while you ravage her.”

“Yes, sir!” A handful of other Yakuza cheered out in chorus then picked her up from the ground lifting her with legs spread widely before them. Her arms were still tied back and her face was near emotionless as she panted tiredly with cum still pouring out of her holes .

A pair of men came closer to her and angled themselves diagonally so they could push their dicks into her pussy at the same time, again. Scathach whimpered sharply and mellowed out in pleasure once she felt her pussy open up to welcome each guy’s member into her body. Her walls spread out and coiled tightly around the gocks pushing into her unison, she shivered at the feeling as they made their way into her cervix pushing up tightly against it. Her toes curled and her chest arched forward with her moaning softly in a tired breath. The guy holding her up lined up his own member and pushed it btween her buttcheeks spreading her rectal cavity once again.

“Oooohhhhh! Haaaahhh!~” She squealed out feeling her mind break even further as she was triple penetrated once again. 

The trio of men groaned loudly and started plunging themselves into her body in a steady pattern. A plethora of loud wet squelching noises soon followed with Scathach flopping back and forth between the three men and moaning loudly as she did so. Hard loud smacks of skin echoed out between them as she felt the two dicks wedged tightly within her pussy tenderize her cervix and breach her womb. 

“Aaah ah ah ah ah ah aahhhh!~” She groaned out weakly with mouth curved upward in an open wide smile. Her tongue spilled out and her eyes rolled up into their sockets gasping out in pleasure. 

Zenko smiled afar along with Gudao, both knew now that it was a success; Scathach was a broken dick-hungry slut now.

She bounced back and forth between the three men feeling her orifices stretch and throb to the constant abuse of their dicks plunging savagely inside of them. Her legs dangled out from the sides of one of the guys fucking her and her toes curled up with impending climax about to hit. She was going to cum again soon and felt enough pleasure to truly reach a heightened state of nirvana. 

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ Ooohhhh! Somebody kiss me!” She cooed out in a slutty voice while writhing up and down between the dicks fucking her. The man ravaging her ass from behind answered her call by cradling her face into his hand and turning it so they could lock lips opently. Their tongues swathed about rolling over each other in an erotic oral exchange while the two other men groudn their cocks together inside her throbbing pussy. 

She mewled and suckled on every inch of his tongue with saliva spilling out. Her eyes contained little hearts in her irises, her smile was ever-present, and her body in a constant state of sexual stimulation and lust. She was theirs now, and finally broken of her warrior mindset to serve and worship cocks whenever offered. Moaning inside the guy’s mouth she hummed as she swallowed in his tongue, the men pumping her pussy groaned loudly together for they were about to reach their own climaxes inside of the woman. 

Pushing their bodies hard into her own, making her legs dangle wildly as they stuck out into the air. The two men raping her pussy finally came to their unified climax and plunged themselves in as deep as possible before groaning.

“Aaagghhh! Here you are, you beautiful whore!” One grunted out as both felt their shafts throb with semen bursting out into her insides and bloating up her stomach even more! 

Scathach mewled out loudly and broke off from the other man’s lips in order to squeal out in ecstasy as she came. Her rectal muscles started clamping down around his length tightly following her own orgasm, he followed suit and came as well sehathing his member all the way inside her ass before letting out a nice thick load! 

The Famed Lancer Servant, the Queen of Shadows, hollered out in mind-broken ecstasy and came all over the dicks pumping her insides full of sperm! She shuddered violently and writhed about between their sweaty bodies feeling every bulge of semen flow into both her ass and her pussy. She clamped her legs tightly around each of the men docking inside her vagina and felt them dump a nice pint-sized load cum deep inside her womb before letting off. 

She slumped to the floor after they dislodged their members from her cum-filled body, Scathach looked up and around seeing that there were still fifteen mobs worth of men waiting to be pleased. She noticed she had drained many of the others during that seeming eternal romp she just went through, plenty were passed out, but plenty more were ready and able.

“Begin round Four!” Zenko announced making all the remaining mobs converge on the defenseless Servant ready to fuck and inject her full of much more sperm! Scathach could only smile blissfully and spread her legs wide open welcoming them. She licked her lips seductively and waited for another several hours of large magically engorged dicks pushing and pulling out of her body like a sex toy.

“Come at me, and come plenty inside me, you louts.” She purred with a pure lust-filled smile.

**End of Chapter**

AN:This has been for Jiwawa, thanks for reading.


	3. Bonus Chapter- Phase 4

  
  
  
  


**Spearing The Lancer: Bonus Scene/Epilogue**

**Fate Grand Order**

***Addition* for Jiwawa**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Omake: Phase 4**

********

All around her prone body she crowded by the remaining half of the Yakuza gang members she had yet to fuck. Scathach’s eyes reflected the sight each and every one of them having out their magically lathered erections and stroking them ready for use. Each thug had a sadistic look on their face as they approached her en masse ready to put her through yet another round of intense gangbanging. She watched as a magical glow increased each cock already covered in magic grow even bigger till they were a foot and one-fourth long. She could even feel the aphrodisiac properties coming off of them, part of her did feel ‘hungry’ for the inhumanely large cocks and Scathach felt partially eager for them to fuck her senseless with them. She still had a small sense of reason within herself despite all the back to back fucking she endured earlier, but her will was basically broken completely at this point. After enduring the nonstop gangrape at the hands of all the other members before, all of whom were now watching the show as Round Four was about to start, Scathach felt her need to fight reduce to a small thought. Part of her now liked the sexual copulation occurring between herself and them, but in the back of her mind she held onto some sliver of sanity and rationale in spite of everything she endured. She didn’t want to give these men the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

Her eyes focused back on them as they gathered around,her true self became more prominent and the dreamy smile on her face faded once the sexual high she was feeling wore off. She gazed back at them in defiance and yet was still very sensitive to everything around her, she knew all it would take was a simple touch in the right place and she would be set off.

‘I….I’m so….weak….I remember everything now, I….I can’t keep enduring this.Even if my body is spiritual I’m feeling everything so intensely it’s like I’m alive again. I can’t let these dirty thugs touch me anymore!’ She struggled to think for herself as they started converging on her. Scathach closed her legs up in a feeble attempt at resistance and glared hard at the group as the approached. 

“Aww, she looked like she was having so much fun but is now back to being a sourpuss.” One Japanese thug said before he bent down to grab her arms and pulling her up. 

“Get the fuck off me, you louts! I haven’t been broken yet, and I don't intend to be!” She spat in defiance as another pair of men grabbed ahold of each of her legs and pried them apart spreading her wide open and lifting her up along with the first guy.

Scathach’s pussy came into full view showing them her tight-looking snatch oozing thick amounts of semen, the sight titillated most of the other men that been watching with others chuckling darkly.

“We’ll break you yet, gorgeous. You’ve been enjoying everything else so far up until a few seconds ago, we’re sure you’ll learn to love it once we put you through round four. You may have some fight left in you but we’ll see how long that lasts after we fuck you hard with the remaining fifty-five of us still waiting.” One man said placing himself between her legs and grabbing her buttocks into his hands. Scathach shuddered loudly at the touch of her romp and struggled not to enjoy the stark sensation of his fingers kneading into the dough of her ass. As he was lifting her up he gave a nod to the other man holding her arms apart and together the pair flipped her up so that she was dangling off the ground in a doggy style position.

The two of them,burly and large for Japanese gangsters,had lifted a feebly struggling Scathach up into the air before flipping her around so that her ass was sticking out against the one between her legs leaving her head to be gripped by the other’s hands. 

“Ggrrghh! Let go of me! You thugs wouldn’t have anything without the mage supplying you with magic reinforcement. I bet you couldn't even keep it up for more than a few seconds.” Scathach spat back until the man holding her face pushed his long thickened dick right into her open mouth when she was talking. Her eyes went wide in surprise and struggled to bite it down, but found that her muscles were too weak to even do that. He groaned as he felt her throat muscles wrap tightly around his length pulling him into a fleshy spongy vortex of oral pleasure. 

“Mmnngh! Spprtth!” Scathach grunted and sputtered out saliva between her lips as the cock in her mouth started sawing back and forth inside of gullet in rough brutal strokes. She felt it push wildly inside of her gullet gingerly pumping it like it were another pussy to fuck and keeping his hands on her head making her hump hips pelvis in back and forth motion. She sputtered and gasped between thrusts feeling her head ground into his waist feeling it go as deep as possible because it was so thick and long she had trouble refusing it and simply let it violate her gullet. 

“Thanks. That finally shut her up. Now as for me, time to go for the other hole.” The man at her legs said lifting her posterior up even higher and lining himself him with her dripping snatch. He kept his hands around her waist as he guided his erection over into her juicy slit. Placing the cockhead on the crevice of her quivering snatch he pushed right on in without giving her a warning making her tense up and shiver at the sudden penetration!

“Mmnngghhh!~” Scathach whimpered out as she felt all manner of sexual sensations ramp up to eleven and beyond. The spell of sensitivity used on her earlier made her this way and when these two men pushed inside her body it made her cum.Her legs dangled off the ground and her toes started curling tightly as they each began pounding her mouth and pussy in tandem fashion. 

“Uungh! And I just stuck it in too, the bitch must be very sensitive.” He chuckled and started pushing and pulling his hips against her buttocks tenderly fucking her snatch making Scathach reluctantly whimper in sensation. She struggled still and weakly flailed her arms around trying to get free, but the sensations were becoming too much for her to bear. She couldn’t even think properly.

“We should knock her up! I’d like to see this broken bitch carrying a swollen stomach the next time we all go in on her.” Another thug suggested chuckling making the others nod in agreement as they closed in and watched her get fucked. The two men began fucking her so roughly that her body started tossing back and forth like a rag doll.

“Mmph mmnh mmmh mmmngh!~” Scathach grunted out loudly with voice muffled and eyes drifting up into her sockets. The thick member pushing down her throat raping her mouth made her feel excited once again, she loved the taste and the feel of it ravaging her gullet. She struggled to retain reason and focus on defying her rapists, but the fucking from behind kept that from happening. 

“Unnh uh uh uh uh uh ooh yeah!~” The man fucking her grunted out as she drove his hard foot-length cock straight into her cum-filled womb. Splashes of her fluids combined with the semen inside of her came out every thrust. He then looked back to the others with a sadistic grin.

“Anyone up for a good ol ‘Semen Injection’ romp? Two after the other, line up!” The guy called out making the others cheer and line up behind the men fucking the woman intensely.

Scathach was flopping about having her head mouth-fucked intensely with throat involuntarily squeezing around the man’s dick. The one behind her gripped her hips tightly and started hammering into her buttocks even harder! Her buttocks squished and slapped against his waist while Scathach simply endured the intense two-way raping! The man ravaging her cunt felt her walls begin to tighten while seeing she still flailed about in futile protest, this turned everyone else on even further as they all started stroking their penises to the sight of her losing this battle. 

“Mmng mmh mh mh mmhhaahh! Yeeaah! Here it comes, one big sperm injection for the lady!” The man remaining her cunt groaned out and slammed his hips into her buttocks once again sheathing his length inside her quirm as it throbbed for release! 

“Me too! Uunngh!” The man fucking her mouth added as both of them plunged to the hilt inside each orifice making her eyes go wide in crumbling defiance.

‘Noooooo!~ Noo! Dammit! I can't lose like this!’ Scathach mentally screamed out as thick bulges of sperm flooded her mouth puffing up her cheeks and forcing her to swallow it. Her eyes drifted into a listless half-lidded gaze with her arms slumping down no longer resisting. The man inside her pussy let out a thick heap of semen himself and pumped a generous amount of it into her now bloated womb. Her legs still kicking as she hung between them with feet and hands dangling above the ground as cum flooded her body. 

Thick globs of it oozed out of her cunt as they pulled out of her leaving another two men to take their places. With a loud grunt each, both men pushed their turgid dicks into her mouth and pussy once again and started rutting into her like animals ready to impregnate a female in heat. Scathach made no sounds or any movements of resistance, she just remained there feeling broken and being used like a sex doll.

Both men howled out in bliss and flipped her topside with one of them holding her arms up and pumping his cock heavily into her face! She felt it push into her mouth at an upside-down angle with her mouth letting out splotches of drool and saliva as it fucked her throat. The other guy continued fucking her cunt ravenously like a crazed animal and howling like one as they fucked her for another twenty minutes. 

“Unnngh unh uh uh uh uhaaahhh!~” Scathach whimpered out as her face hammered into the other guy’s waist in slobbering motion. She wanted to resist this, but found she was too weak. Instead, she was feeling both her mouth and her cunt were getting relentlessly pummeled by long thick dicks ready to breed her. 

After a few more minutes of nonstop fucking both had grunted loudly and hilted themselves deep into her body at the same time to let out more thick helpings of seed inside of her! Scathach shuddered when yet another orgasm took hold over her body, she found her lips squeezing tightly around one dick and her cervix doing the same to another. She felt the men groan loudly in pleasure and continue rutting inside of her even during post-coitus. The noises of hardcore fucking started again with each thug burrowing hard into her holes with large smiles on their faces.

“Next!” One grunted out as he finished riding out his orgasm on the woman’s face, leaving her with a bukkake as he passed the baton to another one. The same was done with the men plowing her pussy resulting in a fresh insertion of a new meat, the moment he entered her body he felt her shiver tightly at the penetration that followed.

“Unnghh! This woman feels so damn good! Uaahh, I’m gonna blow a load already.” The new man said burying his dick deep into her pussy, the two started working into her in tandem making her flop around like a rag doll. They went at it for a fair bit longer than the other ones making sure Scathach felt their cocks go in deeply setting her off in another sensitive orgasm.

“Mmnnngghhh!” She grunted out when feeling another dual payload of sperm flooding her pockets! Her mouth filled up with it and her pussy overflows with it, Scathach could feel nothing but the liquid warmth of cum flowing inside of her.

“Mmnh….!....mnnh!....mmhhh!” She groaned out lifelessly as they kept pumping her full for another full minute before switching out with another pair.

“Have fun.~” One said as he dislodged her cunt and let his replacement push his dick inside of her. The other man pushed into her mouth like the other but from a surprisingly different angle. He stood on her side hugging her face to the left and keeping it glued to his crotch. 

The man doing this grunted out blissful as he felt her mouth squeeze tight around his dick as it was tilted to the side. 

“Unnnh, that’s the stuff. Anyway want to take her ass next? We’re doing her sideways now.” He offered and all too quickly another member came behind Scathach’s prone body and pushed his member in between her buttcheeks filling her.

‘“Uunngghhh!~” She squealed out sharply when she felt her ass spread open again thanks to the thick throbbing member of the third gang member. 

Simultaneously all three men started pumping into her in tandem making her sputter and wiggle around as they fucked her body without care. Her pussy squelched with the intense penetrations of the man between her legs holding one up on his shoulder, her buttocks squeezed inward with the third pumping deep into her rectal cavity, and her mouth sputtered as the last one held her face to his waist furiously fucking her mouth. All around it was a plethora of gasps, moans, and wet sputtering sounds coming out of Scathach and the guys. 

“Ooohh man, even with all the dicks stuffed inside of her she still feels tight. I don't even mind all the cum inside her gaping pussy.” The man at her legs moaned out in ecstasy as he kept her right thigh pressed against his chest. He grunted and rutted mechanically into her body making her vaginal muscles squeeze in around his length on reflex the harder he fucked her. 

His partners both nodded in agreement and looked down to see her semi-broken face pushing back and forth along the second man’s crotch. It was such an erotic sight seeing her listlessly wiggling between all three of them that each one felt closer and closer to cumming already. Scathach struggled not to moan even though most of herself was broken into, but then the man fucking her face reached one of his hands down grabbing one of her sensitive tits into his palm. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt a sensitive spike in elation and pleasure, he grinned at seeing her like this and started squeezing her breast harder while the others continued railing her body. 

“Mmmnnggghhh!” She whimpered loudly from underneath making her anal and vaginal vessels wrap tightly around each guy’s length.

“Uunnghh! Shit, I’m gonna blow! She’s squeezing me tight back here!” The one fucking her ass said holding her hips closely to the waist as he rammed it.

“Heh heh heh, you want to so bad? Then….take it!” The one fucking her mouth growled grabbing her face with both hands and pushing his turgid untouched member deep down into her mouth in one stroke!

She winced and shuddered intensely before undulating her body in a wiggly fashion. Her eyes were completed bolted open as she kept them glued to the man’s waist when he came! Thick bulges of sperm pumped out into her mouth making a foam of the thick stuff begin to overflow from it. Simultaneously the other two men bucked their hips into her body shortly after and unloaded piston payload of spunk straight into her depths at once!

“Hhoohh, rape that whore! Knock her up!”

“Yeah! Pop a baby in her! I want plow her with a big bulging belly!”

“Her tits will grow bigger too and be full of milk, I wanna to suck on those breasts considering how large they already are.” 

All the remaining men in the club cheered out shouting various jibes about what they’ll do to Scathach once she gets pregnant.

Gudao massaged his temple and resisted the urge to laugh at the men for thinking they’ll impregnate his Servant.

‘If only they knew, Servants are spiritual bodies that can fight, feel pain, and live so long as you give them mana, but they cannot get pregnant. That’s okay, let them dream.’ He thought in amusement as he watched his once-hardcore drill instructor flop around between two beefy men fucking her. 

They went at it for roughly an hour and a half, making her flop around to their back and forth thrusts into her body. Her legs swept the floor never touching the ground as they plunged so savagely into her mouth and pussy. After a while both men came in unison filling both her throat and her snatch up with a healthy dose of spunk! Scathach mewled out a muffled groan in ecstasy as she felt each injection of sperm flow into her body at the same time. 

“Mmmph! Hnngh! Nnnmmm!~” Scathach sputtered out as each blast of sperm hit her insides thanks to her two men. Then pumped gingerly into her some more and saw that two others were next in line about to tag out. 

First, the one that had sheathed his dick in her gullet pulled out to be replaced by a different Yakuza gang member, she tasted somebody else on her tongue now and shivered in delightful ecstasy. The man keeping her rump in the air switched places with a fresh recruit also, he wasted no time in burying his length into her sopping snatch making her wince in pleasure as they began fucking her again.

She struggled a little bit more and attempted to push them off, but her spirit was too broken and her body too feeble. All the men around her simply went in after the other plunging their large magically engorged dicks into her body without care. Her pussy would always squelch and squeeze as though getting used to the sensation of phalluses pushing into its depths, Scathach would moan unwittingly in reflex as they repeatedly plunged all the way into her cervix and womb. She felt them throb and push their hips up into her buttocks ravaging her insides right before injecting her with even more sperm. A small puddle of it seeped out from below once they came inside.

“Nnngghh!~” She whimpered out with eyes wide open as she felt another load pump into her mouth from her upside down angle. She practically memorized the taste now and swallowed everything that came out lest she choke and vomit. Part of her was actually enjoying the sensation of warm seed pouring down her throat.

“Unngh, her toes are curling again, as well as her cervix. Damn it feels good, this woman may not like us all that much but she is liking all the barebacking.” The man fucking her pussy said as he shoved it to the hilt unleashing another thick load of baby batter into her cervix once again. He felt Scathach’s body writhe and shudder in yet another unprecedented climax. 

“Gghhhh!” She gasped and felt her world broke even more as the overflow of cum seeped out of her pussy with the other men just watching in perverse fascination. She felt every throb, every loud thick pulsation of Yakuza member spunk pumping steadily into her already cum-filled body. 

Her eyes lost a bit of their color as she went limp and felt completely broken in by this. She entered a pseudo comatose state that made the once proud warrior into nothing more than a cock-addled whore with a great body. Even as she laid down in the pool of semen another handful came in and picked her up off the ground readying their dicks to plunge into her again.

With a series of loud squelching noises they entered her body making her shiver while wearing a blank expression on her face. They didn’t care how non-reactive she was being, she was completely broken now, and still fucking her hard out of pure primal lust. Thus, the semen injection frenzy went on unabated with Gudao watching the Servant that made his life hell become broken in completely with a stomach full of sperm and a messy body being fucked constantly.

He’d say the goal was a success as Scathach completely passed out, a trace of a smile dotted her face signifying her true broken spirit.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued**....

**AN:This has been an ‘Bonus Chapter’ for The Second Gangbang chapter of Scathach’s Gangbang party.**


End file.
